Wedding Stories
by 15ekaytert887
Summary: Hook and Emma's wedding drabbles leading up to and during their wedding. Stories range from K to T and are indicted on each but I may possibly add an an M chapter or two at a later date.
1. The Ring

_**This is a slight continuation of"Bringing Back A Ring" but it works on its own as well. However if you want a full detailed descriptionof the ring you'll have to read the other**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ya right_

 _ **Rating:** K+_

* * *

Emma examined the ring as it sparkled in the pale moonlight shining in from the small window over Killian's bed. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to his bare chest. Lips softly kissing her hair.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered almost to herself as she examined the ring once more.

"Do you like it?" He asked her softly.

"It's the same color as your eyes." She mused

"And yours." He told you, his lips lightly brushingather temple.

"The hook, it looks just like yours." She said "and the swan-"

"Because you're my Swan." Killian answered her, squeezing her a bit tighter to his chest.

"The band," Emma mused "it reminds me of the beanstalk." She said turning tolook at him.

"That was the idea love, but I wasn'tsure if you would catch that reference." He said smiling at her.

"Well someone once told me that I am quite perceptive." She laughed and he gave her a small chuckle.

"At first I was going to propose with Liam's ring." Killian said to her "but that would have involved me getting it from you without you noticing." He nodded down at her. She was completely naked aside from the chain around her neck which housed Liam's  
never took it off.

"And that wasn't likely to happen." She smiled at him.

"Do you like it?" Killian asked again, slightly worried now. He lightly took her hand in his and fiddled with the ring "I know that it's not exactly your style, but I wanted to get you something that showed how special you are to me. I didn't want

you thinking that I had pulled just any old ring from my collection foryou. I wanted you to-" Emma cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss and Killian felt his worries melting away as he tangled his hand in her soft treases and gleefully

/exploded the inside of her mouth.

When she finally pulled away Emma rested her forehand against his, her breathing heavy. "It's perfect." She whispered "its _us_. I couldn't love anything more."


	2. Best Man For The Job

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

 **Rating:** K

* * *

"So Lad, how are things going with you and your lovely lass?" Killian asked Henry. The two of them were at Grannies getting dinner. Emma was working working late at the station and had suggested that they get something to eat without hadagreed

and promised to bring her her usual on their way home.

"Great." Henry replied enthusiastically taking a sip of his drink.

"You think you'll invite her to the wedding?" The pirate hedged, wanting more details.

"Already did." Henry answered through a mouthful of fries. "She's really excited, says weddings are romantic, can't wait to see you guys actually get married."

Killian laughed at the boy. "You know I only have so much room on to deck of the _Jolly._ " He reminded Henry playfully. "There's only so many seats available so if you're Violet is coming then someone else is going to have to give up their seat."

Henry quickly swallowed the rest ofhis fries down, realizing his the whole townwas invited tothe reception butvery few people were actually invitedto the ceremony aboard the _Jolly Roger._

Henry quickly backtracked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume I just got excited, I can tell her that she can't come to the ceremony if you want meto." If Henry were being honest, he would really rather _not_ tellhis brand newgirlfriend thatshe

was uninvited

to what she considered to be _the wedding of the century_ , but he also didn't want to add anymore unnecessary problems to his already stressed out family.

The wedding plans had been driving Henry's family insane for monthsnow. Snow had taken it upon herself to throw Emma a big royal fairytale wedding, while Emma had made it perfectly clear that the court house would have been morethan fineenough

for

her. Henry had been witness to many heated arguments between Snow and his mother(actually _mothers_ after Emma had calledin Regina for backup).They had finally compromised with asmall ceremony on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ atsunsetfollowed  
/by a big afterparty that would be held inthe boat house which Regina would use her magic toconvert into a banquet hall. Henry could still tell that his mother was stressed by how insane the wedding had gotten,and seeing her

stressed only made Hook stressed, so Henryreallydidn't want to add to thier problems if he could help it.

Killian just chuckled and stole oneof Henry's fries "no lad,it's no problem,like I said she'll just have totake someone else's seat."

"Ok, but who?" Henry asked incredulously. "My moms already got the list down to the bare minimum. It's just our family, August, Ruby, Granny, Blue, Will, Leroy and Archie, but he's performing the ceremony so I guess he doesn't really needa seat."

Killian smiled, he knew that when Henry said 'family' that that included a pretty heftylist of people including the entire Charming family, Regina, Zelina, Zelina's baby girl Robyn, and even Belle, who dispight her upcomingdivorce from

/the crocodile, Henry still considered tobe his other grandmother. And by that point Belle's baby may have been born so it would be in attendance as well.

"We could always kick Will out." Killian grumbled under his breath as he took a sip of his drink. Everyone knew that there was no love lost between Killian and Belle's current partner Will. The two men tolerated each other at best and wouldfrequently  
/get

into arguments or even physical fights withone another(especially when alcohol was involved.)

"We can't, grandma already promised him he could go to help take care of Belle and the baby." Henry said. Killian sighed, knowing the boy wasright. Belle's due date andhis and Emma's wedding were only a few days apart so everyone wanted tomake

/sure that someone was there just for Belle if something were to go wrong or if she needed help.

"Hmmph" Killian grumbled again but then more cheerfully added "guess we'll just have to find someone else then." Henry sat there thinking for a moment. Then Killian said with a smilein his voice. "Maybe the lady Violet could take your seat."

"What?" Henry asked obviously confused.

Hook leaned forward and asked"Henry, do you know what best man is?"

"Sure," Henry answered not at all sure where the pirate captain was going with this.

Killian looked down,stealing another fry from Henry's plate he began swirlingit in ketchup."Well I'd never heard of it, but anyway Snow told me thatin this realm, men have people that stand next tothem during the ceremony, usually abrotheror

closefriend of some sort, and that i needed to have one for the wedding. And so I was thinking, that with my brother Liam being goneand my closest friendhere -other than your mum andDavid of course -was Robin,

that maybe youwould like to do it?" Hook looked up at Henry then, gageing his expression.

"You want me to be your best man? Really?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Of course, mate." Killian smiled

"I thought that you would have Smee be your best man, he is your first mate afterall or one ofyour other crew members." Henry replied.

Killian rolled his eyes "I don't know where you would have gotten that idea but, no, definately not Smee and definitely not any of my crew either." Then a bit of emotion broke through Killian's nonchalantattitudeand headded "I'd love to

/have you up there with me lad."

"Great, yeah, I'd love to, thanks!" Henry said trying not to blush at how honored he really felt at the pirates proposal. "But what would I have to do? I'm only 14 so it's not like I can throw you a bachelor party with girls or anything."

Killian raised his eyebrow questioningly at the mention of a party with women but answered "I don't know what that is but Snow toldme that your job is to hold the ring and to make I don't try to skip my own wedding."

Henry nodded "Well if I'm your best man you can bet that you will be marrying my mom, even if I have to force you down the isle myself." He chided but with aseriousness in his eyes. Hook had made a promise to never leave his mom and it was now Henry'sjob  
/to make sure he kept it. Emma wasn't getting left again, not if her son had anything to say about it. Come hell or high water or even another giantfrozen wall of ice, Hook would be at that wedding.

Hooks voice brought Henry out of his retrieve."Glad to hear it lad, but just so you know, you won't have to force me, I'm counting down the minutes untilI get to marry your mum already." Although Hook had kept his voice lightHenry could seethe love  
/and serenity inthe pirates eyes.

"Ok...good" he finally said "operation panther is a go."

Killian just laughed and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Aye, lad, that it is..." then he leaned in a bit closer and and said "Now, tell me about what this bachelor party business is."


	3. Battle of the guest list

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Rating:** K

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Bloody hell! NO!" Killian bellowed at Snow.

"But why not?" Snow persisted.

Killian just looked at her like she had just asked him if if the sky was blue,then walked away, trying to get a hold of his anger.

"Yeah, I'm with Killian on this one mom, it's not a good idea." Emma agreed.

"But he's _family!"_ Snow insisted.

"Family!? _family!?_ Oh, love, don't even get me _started_ about how that man views and treats his family members!" Killian yelled, this time really afraid that he was going to put his fist through a wall.

"Hook, enough!" David yelled at the captain "calm down it was just a suggestion." Killian just gnashed his teeth and stalked away from them, pacing the room once more.

It had been a month since Killian had proposedto Emma,and Snow had taken it upon herself to plan the wedding of the century for her daughter and the pirate. Emma would have preferred a small simple wedding at thecourt house or even betteron

/the _JollyRoger_ where once they got to international waters Killian could just marry them himself, being a ship captain and all. Snow, however, dissagreed and every aspect of the wedding had been a war ever since.

Tonight's battle:the guest list.

Snow and Emma had eventually come to a compromise. The couple would be married on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ atsunset, and due to limited space on the ships deck only family and closest friends were invited to the ceremony. The receptionon  
/the other hand was a different story. It would be held in the boat house where Regina and Emma would work their magic tomake it into a reception hall and Snow wanted to invitethe entire town.

Killian didn't care about the wedding, he would have married Emma anywhere,and as long as there was plenty of rum and that Emma wore abeautiful dress that hegot to peel off of her that night as her husband, he couldn't have caredless

aboutthe rest.

Or so he had thought.

Snow had just suggested the one thing that was going to make Killian put his foot down.

She wanted to invite the crocodile, to both the wedding and the reception.

When she had first mentioned it Killian had thought it was a joke but when he had found that she was serious he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thus began the screaming match.

"He helped us!" Snow reminded him.

"Yeah, _this_ time." Killian replied angrily. Yes, Gold had been on their side during the latest battle in Storybrooke but that in no way took away from the fact that _most_ of the problems the heros faced were his fault, not to evenmention  
/thefactthat Gold had not only killed Milah, but had tried to kill Killian and Emma on numerous occasions.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Snow insisted. "You of all people should know."

"That man has had more chances then anyone deserves." Killian answered her bitterly.

"Isn't it time you two burried the hatchet?" David sighed.

"How about I burryit in his skull." Killian grumbled under his breath, recalling what Rumple had said in his castle when Killian and Emma had gone to him for help in the then spoke up"I agreed to stop trying to kill him on a regular

basis. _That_ isthe best I can do, and that certainly does not givehim an invitationto my bloodywedding!"

"He's Henry's grandfather! He's his connection to Neal, to his father." Snow shot back. "It's important."

Killian was about to blow a bloody fuckinggasket when Emma finally spoke up. "Mom,Gold may have done the right thing the last time butthat dose not mean he deserves a second chance. I don't trust him and neither does Killian. I don't

/want him anywhere nearthis wedding and I think both _Henry_ and _Belle_ would agree with _us_."

Snow had looked pained. Emma knew that it was her mothers kind heart andbelief inhope that made her want to give Gold the invite. And secretly Emma wanted to agree with her, especially when she brought up the partabout how havinghim

there

would give Henry a connection to his father. But in the end this was Killian's wedding as well as hers and she would never ask the man she loved to invite the the murderer of the woman hehad loved for 200 years.

"Fine" Snow snapped. Killian made a triumphant noise and took a swig from his flask. They had won, this round at least.


	4. Planning a Getaway

**Disclaimer:** would any of us really be on here if these were our characters

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"So" Emma prompted "where do you want to go?"

"Go?" Killian asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes! Go for our honeymoon!" Emma exclaimed. Killian and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table in her parents loft. They had been talking wedding details with her mother for hours now but Snow had taken a break to feed Neal, giving Emma sometime

to talk about a much more fun subject: her and Killian's honeymoon.

"Honeymoon…?" Killian just looked at his love even more confused than before.

"Seriously? Do they not have honeymoons in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma questioned, not fully believing it.

"Not unless you're royalty and your kingdom has enough diplomatic stability for you to disappear for a few weeks." Snow answered her daughter from her spot in the rocking chair with Neal.

Emma just turned and looked at her "so I'm taking that as a no..?" She assumed. Snow just smiled at her and nodded. Emma turned back to her pirate. "Ok then, a honeymoon is the time we spend _after_ the wedding. The two of us go somewhereand

just enjoy being married for a few weeks."

"Just you and me?" Killian asked excitedly "not even your boy?"

"Not even a cell phone to call him with." Emma answered jokingly "ok,well, maybe we will bring a cell phone, just in case someone is dying. And I do mean _dying_." Emma amended, saying the last part louder for hermothersbenefit.

"I hear you." Snow said not looking up from Neal "I get it, no phone calls."

"I wouldn't want to go anyway." Henry grumbled. Emma laughed, she had forgotten he was even there he had been so quite. Enthralled in his video game.

"For how long?" Killian asked hoping that the answer was at least a few weeks.

"I don't know, I've never had one before." Emma mocked harmlessly. "But they're traditionally a few weeks at the least. To be honest I would love to disappear for a whole month but I doubt Storybrooke can actually go that long without somesort of

disaster the savior has to fix."

Killian's wide and cocky smile told Emma that there was nothing on earth he wanted more than an entire month just to themselves. No monsters, no magic, no villains trying to tear them apart and no overlylarge and constantly disruptive family. Just  
/thetwo of them. Really _alone_.

Looking into his eyes Emma began to get lost in the thought of it as well. But she quickly needed to snap out of it, her mother was in the room as well as her son. Henry was on his phone, but Emma knew that just because he didn't look like he was payingattention  
/to a word they were saying doesn't mean he wasn't.

"But that brings me back to my earlier question." Emma said looking at Killian "where do you want to go?"

Killian looked at her and said. "Wherever your hearts desire Swan, that's all I ever want you to have."

Emma blushed slightly at the unbridled love and emotion in his voice but said "I was thinking…that maybe I could cloak the _Jolly_ the way Cora did and we could sail it someplace."

Killian beamed "Aye, love that sounds wonderful. But where would we sail her?"

"That's what you get to help me decide." Emma said to him happily.

Killian shook his head "I'm sorry Swan but I know very little of your realm, I've only ever ventured out of Storybrooke to New York and none of those voyages were for the purposes of having fun." He reminded her.

"Well I want you to enjoy yourself too." Emma said

"Aye love, as long as we're together I'll enjoy every bloody second of it." Killian said eyes boring into hers seductively. Emma could tell that his thoughts had once again led to what _exactly_ they would be _doing_ on theirhoneymoon,

but she had to make him focus back on the task at hand before he got himself too riled up.

"What was your favorite place you ever visited?" She asked him hoping that his answer would inspire a destination for them "and don't say 'wherever you are'" she smiled at him, reading his mind before he could say anything.

Killian had to think for a moment. He had spent much of his time in Neverland under Pan's services and that had been bloody dreadful. The small amount of time he _did_ spend away from Neverland was mostly in the Enchanted Forest but there had been  
/one time that Pan had sent him someplace else. The sky was beautiful and seemed to stretched on forever. The water was warm and crystal blue. The sun shone down brightly most days and the air was fresh pure and clean with the salt of the sea. Killianhad  
/wanted to stay there and never return. It had stayed in his memory of being the best place he had ever been, that was of course, before he had met Emma. But the memory still tugged at the corners of his mind. It was so different there,compared tothe  
cold wet of Maine. And he would love to take Emma there. Far away and under the warmth of the sun she might finally be able to relax for once and and enjoy life. Killian tried not to drool as he thought about sipping rum from acoconut andhaving  
sex with his beautiful princess on the warm sandy beach.

His only problem was he had no idea where it was. He didn't even know what realm it was in. Emma was still waiting for his reply.

"There was this one place that Pan sent me, decades ago. It was an island. The beaches were warm, sunny and beautiful. The finest softest sand in all the realms. The water was warm to the touch and crystal clear. It truly was paradise…" Killian finally  
said, gazingoff into the distance. Emma smiled. She looked down at the box of travel brochures she had brought, having a feeling that she knew _exactly_ where her pirate was talking about. She pulled one of them out and handed it to him.

"Is thisit?" She asked already knowing that it was. Of course it was. She had hold back a laughat the obviousness and hilarity of it all.

Killian took the brochures and skimmed them, his eyes brightening "yes!" He exclaimed "this looks exactly like it! How? I thought we were in another realm?"

"Pan must have sent you to this realmfor some reason." Emma smiled still holding back her laugh.

"Really?" Killian asked looking truly excited now. "What is this place? Can we go there?"

Emma beamed "Of course we can go there. It's called the Caribbean."

As soon as the word "Caribbean" escaped her lips Henry was laughing. He rolled over from his spot on the couch to look at the two of them. "Are you seriously going to take the pirate to the Caribbean for your honeymoon?" He askedlaughing even harder  
/at this and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"Aye, what's so funny lad?" Killian asked. He didn't like being the butt of a joke, especially when he didn't even knowthere had been one.

Henry pushed a button on his phone and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of the Pirate of the Caribbean theme. At this Snow was quietly laughing along as well and Henry was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Emma was tryingvery  
/hard to answer Killian's question between giggles, but the very confused look on his face only made her laughing continue.

Finally Henry shut off the music and Emma got enough control over herself to answer Killian. "There's a movie," she started "called Pirates of the Caribbean. That's all."

Killian just looked at her "and this is funny because…" he started. Henry just laughed again.

"Because you're a pirate and you're going to the Caribbean! You'll be a real pirate of the Caribbean!" Henry exclaimed still throughly amused by this whole situation. Killian just looked at them. Henry huffed and got up off the floor, makinghis

way over to the DVD cases, he pulled out _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ and tossed it to Killian, who fumbled with it for a second before it dropped to the ground.

"Oi lad! It's bad form to throw something at a man who only has one hand." Killian said as Emma picked up the DVD case.

"Sorry" Henry said as he rolled his eyes "but were watching this. Tonight. Like now. I'll make the popcorn."

Later that night the three of them were finally home. Henry had insisted on having them watch all three _Pirates_ movies in one long marathon, eventually falling asleep before the last movie ended. After that Emma and Killian had said their goodnightsto  
/her parents they had woken Henry up who had simply stumbled to the car and fell straight back to sleep once inside. Only waking up again long enough to make it to his bed once they were finally home.

"Well" Emma said sitting down on the couch as Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Well, at least now i understand what you guys were laughing about." Her pirate answered her in a teasing tone.

"Sorry" Emma said "I really didn't think he was going to have us watch all three."Killian sighedhappily and pulled her tighter to him.

"Don't be,I enjoyed to see what your realms take on pirates is." He said "andI liked how the pirate had his own Swan." He added andnuzzled her neck playfully.

"Jack and Elizabeth? I don't think so, I'm more of a Will Turner fan myself." Emma teased

"Well I did start out telling you I was a blacksmith." Killian replied happily, reaching down for her hand and taking it in his own. He kissed it "Are we really going?" He asked her his voice softer now, full of emotion and hope.

"If you want to." Emma replied contently.

"I do want to, very much." Killian said softly bringing his lips to the side of her face, he began kissing down her jaw. Emma leaned back giving him easier access. "How long?" He asked her In between kisses.

"I don't know. Like I said I really would like to get away for more than just a few weeks." Emma began "but I don't know what would happen to Storybrooke. Plus there's Henry to think about."

"I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind having some quality alone time with her son." Killian reminded her as he began to kiss down her long neck. Emma felt her pulse quicken. His lips were soft and warm and wanting but she continued their conversation anyway.

"I know but I'm just still not sure."

Killian stopped and brought his head up from where he had been kissing her collar bone to look at her. "How about this" he said "we sail the _Jolly_ to the Caribbean and soak up as much time away as we can, then if no new crisis hasarisen we

sail her home after a months time. If there _is_ a crisis we can always come home sooner. But that way I still get at least two glorious weeks in witch to fully ravage my new bride." Killian grinned cockily at her before he went backtokissing  
Emma's neck, but his kisses were no longer soft and slow but deep and wanting. Emma moaned at the feel of his scruff on her skin.

"Deal." She breathed out haggardly

Killian looked up at her then eyes mischievous but full of love "So, should we get to practicing?" He asked a cocky grin on his face.

Emma smiled "what do you think?" She said. Then quickly getting up she made her way up the stairs and Killian raced after her to their bedroom.


	5. Emmas Little Moments of the Big Day

**Disclaimer** : i own nothing

 **Rating:** K

* * *

 **10:00am**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emma slammed her hand down to silence the annoying clock. She reached out, confused for a minute of why she didn't feel her pirates arms wrapped around her. ' _Oh yeah that's right'_ she suddenly remembered. Emma sniffed the air and the smell ofbacongreeted  
her. She made her way down stairs from her bedroom and found her mother, father, and Henry already in the kitchen. Neal was in a high chair at the table.

"Morning guys." Emma said as she lazily rubbed sleep from her eyes "I see you let yourself in."

"We wanted to let you sleep." Her mother said coming up to hug her.

"Made you breakfast." Her father said, he was at the stove flipping pancakes.

"They're great" Henry added "no offense mom but these are way better than yours."

Emma rolled her eyes "thanks kid." She said sarcastically as she sat down at the table.

David came over and kissed the top of her head and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "I just thought this might be the last time we get to do this, just the 5 of us." He said sitting down next to her and picking up a fork.

"Dad it's not like I'm dying, or moving to France, I'm getting _married_." Emma said but she appreciated the gesture. She took a bight. "Mmm! ok, kid you're right these are better than mine." She said through her mouthful.

Snow sat down and looked at Emma "I can't believe you're getting married, it feels like just yesterday that-"

Emma stopped her with a groan "Oh mom, please stop, you can't get all mushy yet, we have a whole day to get through."

"Yes we do." Regina said as she made her way into the kitchen, arms full of shopping bags. She set them down on the table. "Morning dear." She said kissing Henry on the forehead. Emma just looked at her.

"Does everyone have keys to my house, because if so I want them back." Emma asked annoyed. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night without Killian there and although waking up to the smell of pancakes and bacon helped she was still a bit on edge.

"I don't need keys I have magic." Regina scoffed. Emma just looked at her. "Fine, I did make a copy of Henry's." She said as she pulled a key off her key ring and handed it to Emma.

"How many copies?" Emma asked cooly, still looking at Regina, arms folded, waiting. Regina scowled but eventually pulled a second key from her bag while David and Snow slid their own personal set across the table to Emma as well, avoiding eye contact  
with her.

Emmajust shook her head in disbelief.

"What? I made them while you were the dark one." Regina said like that was a reasonable excuse.

Emma grabbed the keys and got up from the table finishing her breakfast "Thank you. you're all welcome anytime but please just use the doorbell." Emma said as cheerfully as she could. "Now" she gestured to the heap of things Regina had brought with her  
"what'sall this?"

"The things you asked me to bring. Your welcome by the way." Regina replied. Beginning to unpack the many bags as Henry and Snow cleared the table and David cleaned up the kitchen.

"I asked you to pick up my dress. I don't even see it here." Emma said still looking over the pile.

"That's because it's already upstairs miss Swan, these are things your mother asked me to bring."

"How is my dress already upstairs you just got he-" Emma began but Regina just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, magic, right. So mom what is all this stuff?"

Snow had her head buried in one of the bags. "You'll see when Ruby gets here." she said.

"Well I'm headed to the boat house to make sure everything is in order, I'll be back in about an hour." Regina began "Henry, do you want to come along as well and make sure the grooms out of bed, you _are_ the best man after all."

"Sure mom, let me just get dressed." Henry answered he dumped his dishes in the sink and rushed up the stairs.

"I'll be in the car." Regina called back as she exited.

"I'm off as well, I need to go pick up the tuxedos for Henry and I." David said as he dried his hands on a dish towel. "Emma are you sure that Hook-"

"Yes I'm sure he doesn't need a tux dad." Emma cut in annoyed, she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's not wearing one." She added defiantly.

"I know but,"' her father began

"Look, the last time I checked this was still _our_ wedding and if Killian doesn't want to wear a tux then he doesn't have to." Emma reminded everyone crossly for what she felt was the umpteenth time.

Snow cut in before Emma could say anything else "Ok Emma we get it, no tux." Then turning to her husband she said "David can you stop by the loft as well? I think I forgot Neal's suit."

"Sure." David said. He kissed Emma's head and then Snows and headed to the door just as Henry came down the stairs.

"By mom love you." Henry called out as he rushed outside.

"Be back in a bit." David told them as he closed the door behind him.

Snow then turned to Emma who still had her arms crossed "Now" she said in a sweet yet commanding voice "go take a nice shower, it'll help with your grumpy mood."

"I'm not grumpy." Emma grumbled but she did as she was told and made her way upstairs to her bathroom. She knew that her family was only trying to help but she really hadn't slept well last night, not without Killian there to chase away hernightmares.

Once upstairs Emmastarted the shower but before she got in she grabbed her phone and sat on the bed. She knew that her family in the kitchen preparing for her wedding was probably proof enough that Killian was alive and well and not still trappedin  
the underworld but after the nightmares she had had last night she needed to hear his voice just to be sure. Emma quickly dialed up his number, hoping she wasn't waking him up.

"Swan?" He answered on the first ring.

"Hi," she breathed, relief and warmth rushing through her at the sound of his voice.

"I thought the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding?" Killian teased

"Were not seeing each other were _talking_ to each other." Emma replied.

Killian laughed "I still think that breaks one of the many rules your mother gave me about today, love."

"Oh like what?" Emma asked

"Don't be out late the night before, Don't oversleep, don't come by the house, don't drink, don't touch the decorations, don't go in the boat house, don't take off with the _Jolly_ _Roger_ , and don't see or call to Emma before it's time."

"Wow" Emma replied "that's quite a hefty list. So including this one, how many of them have you broken so far?"

Killian laughed "Swan, I am not about to tangle with the likes of your mother today, as I recall, the lass packs quite the punch, and technically _you_ called _me_."

Emma laughed, but then sighed. "I missed you last night."

"Aye, love, I missed you too. We're you alright?" Killian answered concern clouding his voice.

"No." Emma stifled a sniff "but I survived."

"I'm so sorry love. You'll never have to go another night without me, I promise." He vowed solemnly.

"I know. I'll let you make it up to me tonight, but right now I have to get in the shower." She told him playfully.

Killian groaned "Swan you're killing me, I'm going to have that image in my head until I see you again."

"Just a little motivation for you to be there." Emma laughed.

"Aye, nothing could stop me from being there Emma." Killian replied. "I love you, see you tonight."

"I Love you too." Emma said. She then ended the call and got in the shower.

 **2:00 pm**

Emma felt better. She didn't know if it was the hot shower, talking to Killian, or the couple hours sleep she had gotten after getting done in the bathroom. It was probably all three. Her mother had wanted to start her with hair and makeup rightaway butseeing  
the circles under her eyes Regina had suggested that a few more hours sleep would only make Ruby's job as makeup artist easier. Now Emma was back in her kitchen in a bathrobe.

While she had been asleep Ruby and Snow had transformed theentire first floor of her house into a beauty salon. The kitchen was hair, the living room was makeup and scattered everywhere were bags filled with beauty supplies.

"You ready girl?" Ruby asked Emma excitedly.

"Yes, make me into a princess." Emma said with a laugh. Ruby joined in and got to work.

An hour later Emma was still in the chair when the doorbell rang. "See, that's how you do it!" Emma said to her mother while Regina answered the door, it was Belle with her infant daughterRose in her arms.

"Hi" Belle said entering the room "Emma I got those books you wanted. It's in my bag if I can just-" butbefore Belle could even try to open her purse while holding herdaughter Regina took the baby from her and cradled her close to her ownchest.

"I'll take her. You can have a few minutes." Regina said smiling down at the baby in her arms. "How are you Rosie?" She said to the child in a sweet voice while exiting the room.

Emma just laughed, no matter how much time she and Regina spent together Emma still found it odd that the once Evil Queen had such a soft spot when it came to children.

"Here it is." Belle said as she pulled out two old leather bound books from her purse and placed them on the table, then pulled up a seat for herself.

"What's with the books?" Ruby asked from behind, still working on Emma's hair.

"They're for Killian because I know how much he loves to read." Emma said picking them up and looking them over. "One is kinda a gag gift, it's the original Peter Pan by J.M Barrie, it's the first ever reference to Captain Hook."

Snow laughed out loud at this, remembering the volatile reaction Killian had had to the Disney movie when Emma and Henry had made him watch it with them. "Oh no Emma you didn't." She giggled and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh yes I did." Emma replied heartily .

"He's going to hate that!" Snow was still laughing but she added " I hope you got him something else as well."

"That's what the other book is for." Emma answered her holding it up to her mother.

" _The Princes Bride_ …?" Snow read, she then looked at her daughter quizzically.

Emma rolled her eyes, only in Storybrooke would people not know about _The Princess Bride._ "It's about a pirate who falls in love with a princess and no matter what life throws at them they find each other." Emma explained to her mother.

"Aww, that's so perfect!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sounds like a familiar story." Snow smiled.

"When you told me about it I just had to read it for myself." Belle said looking at Emma "It's such a beautiful story filled with humor and romance and adventure. There are just so many parallels between you and Killian." Sheplacedherhand  
on Emma's arm reassuringly. "He's going to love it." She said sincerely.

"I hope so." Emma replied.

 **5:00 pm**

Emma was beginning to get nervous. Her hair and makeup was complete and she was sitting in her and Killian's bedroom staring at the garment bag that held her wedding dress. It was suddenly really hitting her that she was about to get married,something  
shehad sworn she would never do. She chewed on her lip.

Belle had left an hour ago and taken both her daughter and Neal with her. She was going to meet them all at the docks before the wedding. Ruby was downstairs helping Snow and Regina with their hair and makeupbut would soon be on her way as well.

Henry and her dad had comehome hours ago but Emma didn't really know where they were at the moment. Emma knew that it was time but for some reason she couldn't find the strength to get up off the bed and put on her dress.

This was what she wanted right? Was this what _he_ wanted? Would he be there when she got to the docks or would he get cold feet and take off like everyone else had when things got serious or hard. Was this even a good idea? She wasn't the little  
/housewife type.

Could she really be enough for him by just being herself for the rest of her life? Or would he finally grow bored and tired of her only stay because he and felt trapped by a stupid marriage? Should she just leave before he had the chance toleave

her? She could poof herself into her car and be in New York by tomorrow night if she wanted.

Rationally Emma knew that Killian loved her and that she was being paranoid but she didn't know what to do to calm herself down. She grabbed her phone and dialed Killian's number. She just needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" a man answered that was definitely not Killian. Panic shot through her body, she instantly began to think of every worse case scenario of why Killian wasn't answering his own phone.

"Give me that" Emma heard a second mans voice say as if it were farther away from the speaker, there was some muffled noises and then she heard the second man more clearly say "hello, Emma." Emma breathed a sigh of relief, it was August.

"Hi," she began "is Killian there, why didn't he pick up?"

"Sleepy and I took his phone away too keep him from calling you. You know you're not supposed to talk before the ceremony." August reminded her.

"Where is he?" Emma asked still wanting to hear Killian's voice.

"Below deck, and you're supposed to be getting ready." August said teasingly.

"He was going to call me?" Emma asked anxiously ignoring his reminder.

"Yes." August replied "he wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet and thinking of taking off to New York or someplace." Emma sighed, God did Killian know her well. Even when they were apart he somehow knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah…well… I just…" Emma trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Go finish getting ready Emma, I'll tell him you called." August said, and with that she was hung up on.

Emma stared at her phone. The conversation had done little to calm her nerves. Suddenly she heard a light knock at the door. "Hey, sweetheart… can I come in?" Her mother asked lightly.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Emma said as Snow came to sit on the bed beside her.

"How's Killian?" She asked knowingly.

Emma blushed. "I don't know, I didn't talk to him August has his phone.I think he's keeping him company until the ceremony."

"Well it's good to see those two bonding." Snow replied and Emma smiled slightly remembering when Killian had been jealous of her and Augusts and her friendship.

"Mom why are you here?" Emma asked again.

"Every mother dreams of helping her daughter get ready for her wedding." Snow replied but when Emma didn't make a move to get up Snow looked at her. Reading the panic on her face she said. "I also assumed you could you a bit of a pep talk." She admitted  
"Don'ttell your father this but I was nervous for our wedding. For some reason.A few hours before the ceremony all these thoughts kept bouncing around my head like what if hewasn't going to be there, or that I wasn't going to be  
enough for him.I almost climbed out my window." She laughed. Emma just looked at her. That was such a mom thing to say to a daughter right before her wedding and it wasn't helping at all, even if her mother meant it. "He's never goingto  
leave you Emma, I can see it in his eyes." Snow said earnestly, looking at her daughter.

"You think?" Emma whispered back not sure if she believed her or not.

"I know." Snow replied earnestly but then she looked away "But if you don't want to marry him no ones going to force you. I know your father and I could always find a much more suitable match for a princess of your stature than a _pirate_ anyway."  
She said brazenly, her voice spitting out pirate like it was a curse.

Anger rocked through Emma at her mothers words. How could she say such a thing? "No one is ever going to be better for me than Killian. No one will ever understand me better, be there for me and Henry, or love me more than he is the only  
person who has never left and he never will. I love him and I will never want anyone else." She snapped. Snow just looked at her and smiled. "What?" Emma asked still angry.

"How do you feel about getting married?" Snow asked her.

Emma looked at her, suddenly realizing what her mother had just done. "Better. Much better actually."

"That's what I thought, everyone can tell you that this is right until we're all blue in the face but I thought you needed to hear yourself say it." Snow said to her standing up to hug her. "Now, let's get you ready."

 **6:00 pm**

"Sunsets in exactly 47 minutes, come on people lets go!" Regina called up the stairs.

"We're ready!" Henry shouted as he and David raced down the steps.

"Glad someone is," Regina grumbled but then louder "are you two under a sleeping curse up there or something? I said let's go!" She shouted up the steps.

"We're coming!" Snow called out as she made her way down to Regina, David and Henry.

"Where's Emma?" David asked.

"Right here dad." Emma replied as she emerged at the top of the staircase. Everyone looked up to see Emma, a vision in her soft pink wedding dress and and blonde curls. She slowly made her way down the steps being careful not to trip.

"You …look…" David was at loss for words, tears glistening in his eyes as he looked up at his only daughter.

"Is it too much?" Emma asked worried by his expression. "I wanted it to be the same color as the dress I wore one our first date. Do you think he'll like it?" David just swallowed back tears, unable to answer, instead he just leanedforward and planted  
a kiss to her forehead.

"He'll love it."Regina assured hurriedly,"You look as beautiful as ever, now can we go?"

"Yes." Emma sighed, a combination of anxiety and excitement in her voice.

"Ok, Henry you got the rings?" David said, finally recovering from hisspeechlessness.

"Right here." Henry replied patting at the box in his jacket pocket.

"Great, you go on with your , Emma and I will follow." David said.

"Hold on, kid come here a sec." Emmapulled Henry into a big hug, then she pulled back and held her sons face in her hands looking into his eyes. "Thank you Henry. Thank you for coming and finding me. All of this," Emmagestured to around her,  
to her family her friends and the house she shared with her son and pirate "is because of you. I'm happier than I would have ever thought possible and it's all because you came and rescued me from my life and brought me home. You brought me towhere  
I belonged.I might bethe savior and a princess but every fairytale princess needs a knight in shining armor to rescue her, and Henry, you're mine. I love you kid." She said planting a kiss on Henry's head and pulling him close once again.

"I love you too mom." Henry said trying not to cry and hugging her back as tightly as he could.

 **6:30pm**

Emma was growing more and more anxious by the minute and so she began pacing back and forth in the small room. The five of them that made up the small wedding party (Her, her parents, Regina and Henry) were stashed in a small room off the the boat house  
sono one would see them until it was time and Emma was getting antsy. She hadn't seen Killian since 11pm the previous evening and had only briefly been able to hear his voice on the phone that morning. That was far to long for her to go withoutbeing  
withhim. A small part in the back of her mind absentmindedlywondered when she had become so clingy but she didn't really care. She wanted to see him.

"Is it time yet?" She asked Regina for the fifth time in two minutes.

"No and if you ask me again I will take away your ability to speak." Regina said "that would make your vows tricky now wouldn't it."

"Regina!" Snow scolded but Emma didn't care,all she cared about was when she could see her pirate.

They heard a knock at the door. Snow went to it and cracked it open ever so slightly so whoever was out there couldn't see in. "August!" She smiled "what is it? Is everything alright?"

"I have a delivery for Emma." August said. Emma got up and went to the door. He handed her a small box but before she could ask how Killian was August continued. "You really have come a long way Emma, from the girl who wouldn't believe. You're aboutto  
marry Captain Hook. It makes me wonder what you would have said if Someone had told you that back then." August said looking her over with a twinkle in his eye.

"How is he?" Emma asked anxiously, ignoring his last comment. She knew what she would have done. She would have burst out laughing and called them crazy.

August looked downat his watch. "Well, I guess you'll find out in, oh 16 minutes." He said holding up his wrist andtapping the time peice so Emma could see her eyes at him. "I'm happy for you Emma, I'm really  
really happy for you." August said then he leaned forward to peck her cheek.

"Thanks August." Emma replied doing the same. Then he left and Emma closed the door, looking at the small box August had just given her. The note attached to it read ' _Emma, my true love and happy ending_ ' written in Killian's hand. Emma felttears  
begin to well up in her eyes as she read the small scrap of paper. She flipped it over and On the back it read ' _this will help with the nerves_ '

"Who is it from? August?" Snow asked her seeing the tears beginning to well up in her daughters eyes.

"No, its from Killian." Emma replied as she pushed back the tears and opened the small package. Inside was a small silver flask engraved with a swan on one side and a pirate ship on the other. She picked it up and opened it seeing that it wasalready  
filled with rum. She took a long pull and instantly felt better.

Several minutes ticked by quietly while Emma collected her thoughts.

"Its 10 to, I got to go." Henry exclaimed. He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. He stopped and pulled one of Robins arrows from inside his jacket and handed it to his mother. "Hook wanted you to hold thiswhen you walk downthe  
isle as a way of honoring Robin today." He said. Regina just took a haggard breath and did her best not to cry as she accepted theoffering and held it tight in her gave Henry a hug beforehe quickly scurriedout the  
door.

It was a minute or two beforeRegina finally found her voice again. "Captain guyliner hashis moments Emma, I will say that." She said coolly, looking straight at the door, her face expressionless. Emma knew herwellenough to know  
thatthat wasas close Regina was ever going to get to telling her that she had made a good decision in choosing Killian.

"I know he does." Emma said quietly as she held the flask close to her heart. A few more minutes passed and they heard the music start playing.

"That's my cue" Regina said as she walked out followed shortly by Snow. Then it was just Emma and David left. Emma felt her heart start racing, only minutes left. She looped her arm in Davids and began mentally preparing herself for whatcame next.

"Emma," David whispered looking down at her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah dad?" Emma said looking up at him.

"Thank you," he said "this has always been a dream of mine, to walk you down the isle. I know that we aren't the most, well, _traditional_ family and all, but I just wanted to say thank you for letting me do this."

"Thank you for doing it." Emma replied "it was always a dream of mine to have a father to walk me down the isle."

"I love you sweetheart." David said pulling Emma close and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too daddy." Emma replied. She had never called David daddy before, she was a grown woman after all but in that moment she didn't feel like one. For the first time in her life she felt like a little kid playing dressup andstanding on

her fatherstoes as he danced her around the living room.

David could no longer hold back the tears and they began to flow freely down his face as he held his daughter closer. After a moment they both heard the music change. David pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"You ok?" Emma asked

"I'm great." David replied

"Great,then lets do this thing" Emma said.


	6. Drinking Buddy

_basically what Hook was up to during the wedding day_

 **Disclaimer: haha ya right**

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

Killian was seated at his desk finishing his vows. The wedding was in six and a half hours and he was already nervous. Not because he was unsure of his feelings for Emma but because he knew her. He knew that she would think about running at some pointtoday  
(if she hadn't already) and he wasn't going to be there to remind her how much he loved her. He wasn't entirely sure she would show up tonight and that idea scared him. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Comein." He said not looking up from the parchment, assuming it was one of the venders. Despite Regina's clear instructions that they were to only talk to her they had been stopping by all morning to ask him about things he didn't understand or  
knowthe answers to. The last one had wanted to know if it was a problem that they swapped the begonias for daffodils in the center pieces.

"Well, looks like I've found the groom." Killian heard a familiar voice say,he looked up and saw August standing in the doorway of his quarters.

"Aye, mate." Killian nodded his head to the man. "What is it."

"Nothing," August replied nonchalantly "just came to see if you needed any help with your vows. I am a writer after all." He smirked slightly at Killian.

Killian looked up at him, slightly guarded. He and August had spent little time together, and although Emma had assured him long ago that Killian didn't have anything to be jealous of when it came to her and Augusts relationship, he still wasn'tcrazy  
about the man. But he knew his feelings were childish and unwarranted, Emma was marrying _him_ after all.

"No need mate, got them right here." Killian said as he held up and folded the parchment, putting it inside his jacket pocket. "If there's one thing I understand in life it's my feelings towards Emma."

"Well that makes two of us then." August said with a smile. Killian just raised an eyebrow at him. Perhaps his feelings weren't as misplaced as he had thought. "Here." August pulled out a bottle of rum from inside his leather satchel."An early wedding  
present." He said.

Killian tookthe bottle from the other mans handand examined it. "Is this?"

"Yep, its from our world. The finest there is." August replied.

Killian opened the bottle and took a whiff. "Bloody hell, where did you get this?" Killian had long ago ran out of his provisions of rum from the Enchanted Forest and although he was easily able to replace it, the stuff in this world just couldn'tcompare.

"I've been saving it for a special occasion." August said as he reached for one of the empty glasses strewn around Killian's room and pulled up a seat. "And Emma getting married, well that's as special as it gets. Plus,." He said pouringhimself  
and Killian a glass "I thought it could help with the nerves." He handed one of the glasses to Killian and lifted his in the air in a toast. "Cheers" he said. Killian took the glass and took a sip.

"Bloody hell, that's good." He said. He thought about what Snow had told him, about not drinking today but he couldn't help taking another sip. With each taste of the fine rumhis nerves about Emma were slipping away and he felt himself relax for  
the first timesense he had gotten off the phone with her that morning.

The two men drank until the bottle was nearly empty. Killian felt a bit buzzed but he didn't mind, he would be fine by the time the wedding rolled around.

"So mate, I have to ask" Killian finally said, the rum giving him bravery "you and Emma, you never…"

"Oh no" August replied "we were never like that. We may have gone for a drink a few times but all my efforts were geared towards making her believe in the curse and nothing else."

"But, you care for her, a great deal." Killian pushed, not sure if he wanted to know the mans answer.

"I do, I do care for her." August said with a far off look in his eyes

"Care to elaborate on that for me mate?"

August shook his head as if just remembering who he was talking to. "It's like this. I was charged taking care of Emma, of making her believe and helping her fulfill her destiny. The last time I saw her she was a baby and I was 7. The next time Isaw  
her I was a rugged 35 year old who had strayed too farfrom the path and she was a beautiful 28 year old woman who didn't believe. It brought up some complicated feelings." He added sipping on his rum.

"But these feelings," Killian hedged "they aren't…"

"Oh no!" August exclaimed "you have nothing to worry about from me I promise you. Like I said it was never like that and as it is I've had my eye on someone else for quite a while now." He laughed

Killian sighed a bit in relief. "Well I'm actually glad to hear that." He said taking a sip from his glass.

"Been bothering you have I?" August asked him.

"Well…maybe a little." Killian answered honestly "don't tell Emma." He added knowing she would be upset if she found out how he had been feeling about August. Thinking of Emma being upset made him again think about the fact that Emmawould probably  
freak out at some point today and he didn't want her changing her mind. He reached for his talking phone.

"What are you doing?" August asked

"Calling Emma." Killian replied "if I know her, and I do, she's going to want to take off at some point today because things are going to be too real and I have to make sure she doesn't leave for New York or gods knows where else."

He was just about to press the Emma button when August pried the phonefrom his hands.

"Can't let you do that." He said

"Bloody hell not?" Killian asked getting to his feet, stumbling a little. Perhaps he was more drunk then he had realized.

August just laughed "You're not the only one under direct orders from Snow." He said "you'll get this back, later" he put the phone in his pocket. "Now, if I were you I'd sleep off some of that rum, can't have the groom drunkat his own wedding."

Killian nodded and August headed for the door. "Wait" Killian said. He went to his desk and pulled out a small box, inside the box was his wedding gift to Emma. A small silver flask engraved with a swan and a pirate ship. He poured the remainingrum  
August had brought into the flask, filling it. Then he put the flask back in the box, scratched out a note on the card and handed it to August. "This is for Emma, I'm sure you'll see her before I do."

August nodded and put the gift in his bag. "I have to go help the dwarves set up the seating up on deck that my papa built, you get some shut eye. Someone will be sure to wake you up in time to get ready." With that August left and Killian collapsed  
/onto his bed instantly falling asleep and dreaming of Emma.


	7. Snow Surprise

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

"Ok Swan, present time." Killian said as he gleefully guided his new bride away from the boat house/temporary banquet hall where they were holding the after party for their nuptials. Emma went with him willingly, but slightly confused. He had alreadygiven  
her a gift that morning, the delicate charm bracelet that she now wore around her wrist. It had a miniature crystal swan on the one side and a small yet intricately carved wooden pirate ship on the other, in-between the two was a silver quill.

He had told her that it represented their family and that he would add to it as their family grew. She had loved it and immediately vowed never to take it off.

When they were roughly 10 paces away from the edge of the forest Killian stoped and turned to Emma. "Ok, now close your eyes and hold out your hands." He commanded, a huge grin on his face.

Emma was hesitant, generally, she didn't like surprises and she knew Killian knew that about her. She had found that When most of the surprises in your life turned out to be bad ones, just the idea of one tended to leave a sour taste in her mouth.  
/But she trusted Killian and knew that he would never do anything that might bring her unhappiness, so she hesitantly did as she was told. After a second Killian gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. "Was that my surprise?" Emma asked hopefully,opening  
one of her eyes to look at him.

"No it wasn't, I just couldn't help myself." He replied looking at her with all the love in the world. "Now close em!" His voice changed into that of mocking command "And keep those hands out, Captains orders!" Once again Emma did as her new husband instructedand  
she suddenly felt something very cold, wet and slightly heavy in the palm of her hands.

"What the-" Emma said opening her eyes. In her hands was a snowball in the shape of a heart with ' _E+K forever_ ' carved into it. Emma was a bit bewildered. It was July and although summers in Maine could be a bit chillier than other parts of the  
country

It still sure as hell wasn't cold enough for snow. Emma just looked at Killian. "Where did you get this?" She asked still very confused at what was going on.

"From me." A voice said. Emma turned back to the forest just in time to see Elsa step out from behind a tree. "Surprise!" Elsa said a bit hesitantly, not sure exactly how the savior would react to her being there.

"Elsa!" Emma cried out running forward to grasp her friend. "What? How? I thought you were in Arendel! Is everything alright? How did you get here?"

Elsa and Killian smiled at one another, of course Emma would immediately ask if something was wrong, that's just who she was.

"I'm fine everything's fine we're just here for your wedding." Elsa smiled at her.

"We're?" Emma asked her eyebrows raisings. Then she felt slender hands wrap around her shoulders from behind, hugging her. It was Ana.

"Yep!" Ana said gleeful enthusiasmslightly bouncing on her toes with excitement. "happy wedding! I mean congratulations!  
love your dress! And your hair! You look like a princess! Well, I mean you _are_ a princess but-" Emma turned to hug the girl back as Ana prattled on.

After she pulled away Emma looked between her and Elsa"But I still don't understand how you got here or even how you knew?" She was obviously very happy to see them especially Elsa, she hadn't seen or heard from them since defeating the snowqueen  
and it wasn't like traveling through worlds was easy.

Elsa just nodded towards Killian as he came up and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist from behind, resting his chin in on her shoulder. "I found Ariel" he said "who found Elsa. Then I found Belle who had Will more or less brake into the dark ones shopand  
steal the apprentices broom. Ariel also got Into the Dark ones castle back in the Enchanted Forrest And found that wand the crocodile had used to re open the time portal when we were in the past, and she brought it back for Blue, who wasable  
to work her magic with the broom and wand to open the portal to Arendel."

"What!?" Emma questioned still in shock "how did you keep this a secret?"

"It wasn't easy" Snow said, coming up from behind them. Emma turned to see her mother and father walking towards them with Kristoff.

"Congratulations!" Kristoff said to her with a smile and shaking Killian's hand.

"Wait, you guys were in on this too?" Emma asked her parents. "Mom, I can't believe you kept a secret." Snow just smiled at her impishly.

"I have my moments." She reminded her daughter.

"Sorry we missed the actual wedding, we would have been there but we didn't want to distract you from your big day." Elsa began.

"But if I remember right I don't even remember seeing any of the guest at my actual ceremony" Ana cut in "I was too distracted by Kristoff, and the smell of chocolate!" She added brightly.

The three women then dove Into conversation catching up with each other while Snow and David chatted away with Kristoff. Killian looked at the joy on Emma's face. He was so glad that everyone had pitched in to make this surprise happen for her. Although  
/he knew that the dark one would want his head for orchestrating the theft of not just his shop but also his palace, at the moment Killian didn't care.

Killian knew that Emma missed Elsa. In the short time they had spent together the two of them had formed a deep bond. As Elsa had once pointed out they were a lot A like, with both their powers and personalities. Emma, Killian knew did not make friendseasily,  
especially friends with magical powers who could understand what Emma was going through in dealing with them, and so bringing Elsa back into his Swans life, for however long it would be, was something that Killian had wanted to do for her,

especially after Lilly had taken off for good.

"Kristoff! I smell chocolate cake!" Ana exclaimed "we'll be right back." She said to Emma as she pulled her partner towards the refreshments.

"I think I'll join you." Killian said letting go of Emma "I could use a refill." He said lifting his flask. Then he pressed a quick kiss to Emma's temple and turned to follow the couple, giving Emma and Elsa time to catch up. Just the two of them.

Elsa looked after him. "So… the pirate?" She asked Emma incredulously.

Emma blushed slightly "yeah, the pirate." She sighed. "Anyway how's Arendel? Did you get it back from Hans?" Emma asked wanting all the details of her friends life since they had been apart.

"Oh did we ever!" Elsa exclaimed. The two magical women then began walking back towards the party, catching each other up on their adventures as well as their magic. Elsa felt that she had total control now and it calmed her to know that she wouldn'tcause  
harm to her loved ones, and Emma, of course, knew exactly how she felt. They were sitting at a table now with Kristoff and Ana as well who were excitedly retelling their adventures to Snow and Charming who sat next to them.

Elsa looked up andsaw Killian across the hall, drinking with a few of his crew members from the Jolly Roger, but she noticed that his eyes never stayed off Emma for long, even while talking to the other men. 

"You know I knew this day would come eventually," Elsa said looking at Emma.

"What day?" She asked

"You and Killian." Elsa answered simply " I never told anyone this before – I don't even think heknows about it – but I woke up that night- the night we were trapped in the ice wall- at some point after everyone had gone to bed. You wereasleep  
In the chair but he was still there, whispering softly to you. I didn't mean to overhear but I couldn't help it, being just across the room and all. He was telling you how much he loved you, promising that he would never fail you again likehe  
had that night, that he would always protect you from harm no matter the risk. I think he somehow blamed himself for what happened, which just made me feel guiltier..." Elsa trailed off but then continued "he was telling you that no matter howmany  
walls you put up to keep him out he would tear them down, that he would trade his ship a thousand times over if it meant seeing your face again. That he would wait as long as he needed to for you to be ready and that when you were, he would takeyou  
with open arms and never let you go. That he was in this forever..." she trailed off but quickly snapped back to the present "It was quite the declaration of love." Elsa finished taking a bight of her cake.

Emma was speechless. Killian had been gone when she had woken up the next morning, her mother telling her that he, David and Elsa were at Grannies talking strategy and it had disappointed her a bit at the time, but she had quickly shoved that thoughtaside  
and gone about her day. She had known (obviously) of Killian's strong feelings for her, he had traded his ship to find her for gods sake. But she hadn't realized that he had been so committed to her even then, that he had loved her so much andhad  
known that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Hell, she hadn't even realized that she wanted that until Camelot.

"Wow.." she finally managed to get out

"Yes, wow, indeed." Elsa replied.

A little while later Elsa was deep in conversation with Belle when Emma looked around the room but didn't see her pirate anywhere. She excused herself and headed towards the docks. She found him sitting on a bench just outside the boat house sipping aglass  
of rum.

"Hey, there." She said quietly as she sat down beside him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, love I just needed some air." He told her. "How's Elsa?" He asked.

"She's wonderful." Emma replied. "Thank you." Killian put his glass down and wrapped his arm around her. "How did you know? I've been worried about her lately, wondering if she and Arendale were ok."

"Well lass, I've said it before, you're a bit of an open book, and if that wasn't enough you also talk in your sleep." He nudged her playfully. Emma blushed slightly but giggled.

"Well I guess I'm glad that I married a man who knows me so well."

"As am I." Killian replied, voice thick with emotion. They sat there in silence for a minute watching the waves and breathing in the refreshing night air.

"So Elsa mentioned something interesting to me." Emma began "about you. About the night we were trapped in the ice cave." She looked up at him.

Killian raised an eyebrow "did she now?"

"Yes she told me that she woke up and overheard you whispering to me while I was asleep."

The slightest of blushes spread across the pirates face. "I didn't think anyone had heard that."

Emma smiled "I didn't know how much you had loved me, even then." She said looking tenderly at him.

"I didn't want to scare you off." He told her honestly, looking down at her he added "you were a tad skittish of me in those days."

Emma laughed "thank god I got over that."

Killian smiled and kissed her "Aye, thank the gods indeed."


	8. Hook and the crocodile

_KindaA continuation of_ _ **Snow Surprise.**_ _Killian and Gold have words while Emma watches, not a whole lot more to it so your welcometo skip this one if you want_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ya right_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K_

* * *

Killian felt eyes on him and he turned to see the dark one glaring at him from across the street. Gold had been one of the few people in town not invited to the ceremony or the reception, but Killian knew that's not why the man was upset. Killian presseda  
/kiss to Emma's temple "I'll be right back" he whispered letting her go and heading in the direction of Gold.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The pirate asked as he approached him.

"Oh I think you know exactly why I'm here," Rumple replied in his always calm but intimidating voice. "You have stolen my property."

"Oh well that's where your wrong," Killian replied "I didn't steal anything Will was the one who broke into your shop."

"Yes and I will deal with him when the time comes but I understand that he only did it under your orders so" the dark one now spoke through his teeth "give me back the broom."

"Well you see there, I don't have it," Killian said as he began to circle the man. "And even if I did I certainly wouldn't give it to the likes of you."

Rumple just glared at the man "you really want to do this pirate? Because I will make you pay, or do you not remember the last time you tried tangling with me?"

"Oh you mean the time that your precious wife banished you?" Killian said raising an eyebrow. "Yes that seemed to work out very well for you didn't it?" Gold bared his teeth athim but before he could say anything Killiancontinued "You see this is

how it's going to go, _we're_ going to keep the broom _and_ that wand and _you're_ going to stay the bloody hell away from Emma, Henry, and I." Rumples eyes narrowed into slits, he hadn't known about the

wand they had taken from his palace back in the Enchanted Forest.

"And why would I do that?" Rumple asked his voice beginning to show the anger and hatred he felt for the man standing in front of him.

"Because," Killian said with a dark smile "you step one toe out of line and Belle makes sure that you never see that baby of yours." Killian said as as he stared down Gold, daring him to try something.

Gold looked behind the pirate and saw that the heroes had all collected to the edge of the road and they were all glaring at him. "Fine." He said "you win pirate, for now. Don't count on being so lucky in the future." And with thathe disappeared

into a cloud of smoke.

Killian made his way back across the street. "What was the about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing you need worry about love." Killian said kissing her temple.

"You sure?" She asked him, her eyes still wary "we don't keep secrets from each other, not anymore."

Killian looked at her and sighed "the crocodile was here to demand back that broom that Will had stolen from him and I told him to shove off."

"Killian, you know he's going to come after you-" Emma started already fearing for her new husbands life.

"No he won't, love." Killian reassured her.

"How can you know, the last time, we just barely got to you-" Emma was trying not to cry and holding back her panic the best she could. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know because I told him that if he goes anywhere near you or our family, he would never see his child again." Killian said to her holding her to his chests.

"You really think that will stop him?" Emma asked still not convinced.

"It doesn't matter." Killian told her "you and I are headed off to our honeymoon tomorrow and Henry is being left with Regina. He won't be able to do anything."

Emma let her pirate reassure her, still not totally convinced. She didn't think that Gold would ever hurt Henry, he may be a monster who had tried to kill them all as a group on numerous occasions but she liked to believe that when it came to Henry, Goldwouldn't  
/dare. Not when he was all that was left of Neal. As forthe rest of her family went, well, Emma knew that Belle would make good on Killian's promise that if the dark one tried anything he would never see their kid again.

"Ok." She finally said smiling up at Killian, letting his words comfort her dispite not being sure she totally believed them. "And besides, no matter what he does I'm sure it won't be anything we can't handle, together." She took his

hand in hers and he squeezed it.

"Aye love,Together forever." He said firmly.


	9. I Can Think of a Few Things

_Emma/Hook honeymoon (possibly will make a part 2 not sure yet)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own a damn thing_

 **Rated T**

* * *

He was in paradise. Killian looked around at the white sand beaches and the crystal blue waves rolling onto the beautiful shores. It was exactly as he remembered it from being here all those years ago, while under Pans employment. But this time he wasn't  
here to shuttle rum and treasure, he was here with the most beautiful woman in all the realms. His new bride Emma.

Emma and Killian had been in the Caribbean for a week now and like the last time he was here he never wanted to leave. Emma had warned him that the Caribbean was a bit of what she called a "tourist trap" and said that the likelihood of them  
finding a place that wasn't crawling with people was going to be hard. But they had somehow managed to find a very small secluded island not far from all the big touristy ones that Emma wanted to visit and this was where they had docked the cloaked  
Jolly Roger. By day, the two of them explored the islands and the sea and by night they explored each other's bodies.

Killian had never been happier. His Swan hadn't worn what he considered to be a respectable piece of clothing since they had left Storybrooke. She wore small scraps of vibrant fabric over her breasts and bottom and called it a "bikini". The  
few times they had gone into town she had simply thrown on a larger see through piece of fabric over her bikini called it a "coverup" (Killian was learning a whole bunch of new words.) Although he didn't exactly know what that garment  
was intended to cover up considering he could still plainly see every line of her gorgeous form. Killian hadn't wanted other men to see her in such a state and their lingering stares always made his fist curl. Killian would wrap his arms around Emma's  
waist, holding her to his chest semi protectively as an attempt to ward off anyone who might think she was anything but his, for he could tell exactly what each and every one of them were thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking every time  
he looked a his beautiful scantily clad wife (wife, he truly loved the way that sounded) But as far as Killian could tell all the other women in this part of the realm were wearing garments much similar to Emmas so he found himself keeping his mouth  
closed about the subject (it's not like he wanted her to stop wearing these things after all he enjoyed them immensely) and instead focused his energy on making Emma happy any way he could.

Emma had taken Them to dinner at what she had said was the nicest restaurant at the resort. Instead of Walls the restaurant had ceiling high tanks of ocean fish, making them feel as if they were truly under the sea. The aquarium even had a sunken  
ship in its waters. (to which Emma promised was fake but Killian said a silent prayer for the men lost as sea just in case.) That night Emma had worn the closest thing to actual clothing she had all week. It was a tight and plunging red leather  
dress. (Killian used "dress" in the loosest term possible.) The outfit barley covered more than her bikini had and it fit her snugly in all the right places. He knew she was wearing it simply to toy with him, knowing full well he couldn't  
have her in such a public place. Their appetizers hadn't even arrived before he was dragging her off to find an unlocked closet somewhere so he could fully ravage her.

But beyond all else, beyond the white sand beaches, the beautiful blue ocean, the Islands seemingly endless supply of rum, or even his wife's (yes his wife's Killian couldn't get over how beautiful that sounded) choices in clothing, what made Killian  
the happiest was his Swan and her smile.

Killian had never seen Emma so relaxed and carefree in his life. Storybrooke didn't offer much down time and even though Killian knew it was their home he wished that Emma could be as happy there as she was here. Yes, they enjoyed themselves and their  
quiet moments back home but those moments were always in between one crisis after another. Here, Emma was carefree and happy. She no longer had the weight of being the savior to weigh her down. Killian wished it would always be like this but he knew  
it couldn't. His wife had a job to do and she wasn't going to just abandon that responsibility no matter how much she might want to at times. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Today they were hanging out at their secluded stretch of beach, just enjoying being out in the sunshine. That night Emma had promised to take him into one of the towns of the neighboring islands to discover what kind of nightlife it had to offer. Killian  
couldn't care less what they did, as long as it continued to make his Swan happy.

Today Emma had donned a black bikini with white skull and cross bones adorning it. The emblem was very similar to the one that graced the flag of the Jolly Roger. Killian's eyes had lit up with wicked delight the moment he had seen it.

"Now love, are you a pirate or a princess?" He had asked her

"I'm both." She had told him with a smirk as she guided him into the water.

After a quick swim Killian had seated himself on the beach to dry off looking out over the endless beauty of the sea, feeling totally at peace. Emma had splayed out a towel just a few feet behind him. She was laying out on her back and basking the  
sunshine, soaking in every bit that she could, as it tanned her lovely pale white skin into a sinfully beautiful shade of bronze. Killian knew in his soul that as lovely as the ocean was it was nothing compared to the beauty of his Swan. He had been  
switching between staring out at the sea and looking lovingly back at Emma for the past hour now, totally content in leering at both for as long as he could. Killian sighed and looked back at Emma for what felt like the first time in forever even  
though he knew it had probably only been mere minutes since he had last gazed upon her form. She was lying on her back, eyes closed smiling peacefully as if she were sleeping only this time, he noticed, she was topless.

Killian groaned at the marvelous sight before him "Bloody hell Swan..."

Emma looked up and smiled "something wrong?" She asked all to innocently.

"You know bloody well what's wrong." Killian said eyeing her naked upper half hungrily.

"No, I can't say that I do." Emma said as she sat further up, leaning back on her arms almost as if to give him a better view.

Gods she's beautiful Killian thought to himself. "First you waltz around in practically nothing all week but then once I'm almost getting used to it you take it off and I'm not supposed to say anything?" He chided at her playfully.

"Oh!" Emma looked down at her bare chest, as if she was just realizing she wasn't wearing anything. "yeah, it keeps you from getting tan lines." She told him matter of factly as if she didn't know exactly what she was doing. Bloody  
minx. Killian thought

"Lots of women do it," Emma added nonchalantly " I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged her shoulders and her breasts Bounced. Killian groaned again at the sight.

Killian had to wet his mouth as he continued to stare at her. He then got onto his knees and began crawling towards her "lots of women aren't my beautiful wife." He said lustfully as he pulled the blanket she was laying on towards him.  
"Now are they?"

Emma tried to back away from him. "Noooo" she said drawing out the word "I suppose not."

"That's right" Killian said his blue mischievous eyes locking with her green doe ones. Emma was about to get up and run when he pounced, catching her legs and pulling him to her "you are." He finished, a cocky smile splayed on  
his face. Killian began kissing down her stomach and Emma sighed and smiled as she played her fingers through his soft hair.

"Yes." she sighed contently "I guess I am."

"That's right and don't you soon forget it." Killian growled into her stomach.

"So is that a yes or a no on the tan line prevention?" Emma asked teasingly while trying and failing too keep her voice steady as Killian's tongue snaked into her belly button. His fingers and hook gripping at her hips.

Killian looked up and smiled at her wickedly "Oh, its quite an emphatic yes from me, love. But I assure you, that you will only get this kind of response from me every time." Then he brought his teeth down, grazing them ever so slightly  
on her lower abdomen until they met the rim of her bikini bottoms. Emma's breathing hitched. With his teeth Killian continued to pull them down until she was free of her swimsuit. "Now, what shall I do with my pirate princess?" He asked  
her the wicked glint still in his eyes.

"I can think of a few things." Emma said as she pulled his mouth down to hers.

Emma couldn't believe it, they had had sex on the beach. She wasn't that type of girl, she really wasn't, but it had felt so good. Yes, she had been baiting him when she had taken her top off and in hindsight she wasn't sure what else she had expected  
him to do, but at the same time she didn't care, it had been glorious. Guess she could just add having sex on a beach to her list of things she never would have done until she met Killian Jones. (So far the list included a wide variety of activities  
such as climbing a giant beanstalk, sailing a pirate ship, going to the underworld, and getting married.)

Emma was truly happy for what felt like the first time in a long long time. The fact that they hadn't heard a word from home only amplified her joy. Killian had left his phone in Storybrooke and had encouraged her to do the same. Emma almost had but then  
she threw it in her bag last minute and promised both Hook and her family that she would only check it once a day to ensure that everything was fine. They knew only to txt her in an emergency and Emma wasn't about to ask what was going on back home.  
Emma had also taken it so she had a way of calling Henry at some point. After everything they'd been through, an entire month away from her son without so much as hearing his voice wasn't something she wanted to do. But nothing had come up and  
she was planning on calling Henry later that night when they got into town, so for right now, she could just really relax and enjoy some quality time with her pirate.

So far Emma had taken Killian snorkeling in the ocean, exploring in the jungle, and strolling about the vibrant small island towns. They had gone to and enjoyed fancy resort dinners as well as cheap burger joints. Killian took her sailing and she attempted  
to teach him how to surf. (Something she had picked up on while living in Tallahassee.) Emma loved introducing Killian to all the different things her world had to offer outside of Storybrooke and he seemed just as happy to go along with whatever  
her heart desired.

At first, Emma had been a little nervous bringing her pirate to a place where gorgeous scantily clad women were more abundant than there were fish in the sea. Not because she thought Killian would stray, but because she knew what he would look like to  
a bunch of young hot beach bunnies and she didn't want to have to deal with their leering looks and flirtatious attempts for his affections. However when they finally got there Emma found that Killian could barley keep his eyes nor his hand off of  
her. He was continuously pulling her close and always kept her hand in his at the very least and Emma found that she enjoyed watching the faces of the many women who had ogled him fall when his actions made it apparent that he was happily, head over  
heels taken.

Although Emma thought Killians overly affectionate attitude may have been due to the fact that she hadn't worn anything but string bikinis, see through cover ups, extremely short cut offs, sexy Lingerie, and that one red leather dress since arriving  
in the Caribbean. He couldn't exactly be ignorant to the fact that he wasn't the only one to get people's attentions. Emma herself had been making some heads turn with her appearance as well and she had to admit, it felt kinda good. Emma knew  
that Killian's slightly protective nature and jealousy should not in any way turn her on, she would be lying to herself if she said that it didn't. And so she dressed to impress while they were out but also she was more than happy to wear practically  
nothing for her new husband during their alone time as well.

Emma sighed to herself and closed her eyes, in this moment she was totally content. She was lounging across Killian's bare chest on the deck of the Jolly Roger watching the waves roll by as he softly read aloud to her from The Princess Bride, a book she  
had gotten for him. This was one of her favorite pass times, just enjoying the quite moments with her pirate. Doing nothing in particular except enjoying each other's company, listening to his intoxicating voice read passages from one of his books.  
Emma really loved listening to Killian's voice. It was rough yet sweet and his accent was enough to make any girl swoon and Emma was no exception. She also loved the gentlemanly way he talked as if he was from another time (which, in fact, he was.)  
Emma sighed again happily opening her eyes. She absentmindedly picked up Killian's hook (still attached to his wrist) and began fiddling with it, just as she would with his fingers. She closed her eyes again. The cool metal felt nice against  
her warm skin.

"Swan?" Emma opened her eyes and raised her head to turn and look at Killian, who had put the book aside.

"Its Jones now." She reminded him with a laugh. Despite what many people had thought she had been delighted to take his name and he had been more than happy to share it with her. Swan had been the name of the first family to give her back, and  
with it she had always felt the weight of that first betrayal. But now, now she had a name that meant nothing but true and everlasting love.

Killian smiled at her his eyes full of love "Aye, Jones but you'll always be my Swan."

"And you'll always be my Hook." Emma finished for him, taking his hook that was still in her hands and bringing it to her lips, kissing it playfully. Killian's eyes shone even brighter at her words and easy act of acceptance toward his  
appendage. He continued

"Thank you." He said the sincerity in his eyes burning.

"For what the book, it was nothing." Emma said rolling her eyes lightheartedly. "I just thought you might get a kick out if it."

"No," Killian answered "I mean aye love, the book is beautiful, it's perfect actually, it's about a pirate and a princess who fall in love, how could do anything but adore it, thank you, but that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?" Emma asked rolling over and getting up, plopping herself down on her knees to look at him more fully.

"Thank you for giving me a chance and accepting me despite my many flaws." He said to her as he raised and gestured to his hook.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and your hook is not a flaw, Killian, it's a part of you." Emma reminded him.

He smiled at her but continued anyway "you know bloody well that I didn't deserve all the chances you gave me, Swan. Time and time again I would fail you and yet you never gave up on me."

Emma gave him a shy smile as her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"How could I give up on you, when you never gave up on me? Even after all the times I pushed you away. I was so guarded and careful, but you didn't seem to mind. It hardly even phased you." She added with a light laugh remembering all the times  
Killian had fought for her despite her resistance toward him.

"I liked your walls. I liked being the one you let break them down." He said softly "You gave me a family, a future, a reason to live. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Killian said cradling her face in the  
palm of his hand. Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Emma immediately sunk into him. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair. She felt him down to her toes. She loved this man. She couldn't live without him, and now she never needed to again. His tongue lightly slid across her bottom lip and she opened her  
mouth, allowing him access. His hand was in her hair, hook pressing her closer to him. He plundered her mouth and it was all Emma could do to remember to keep breathing.

Finally he pulled away only slightly to catch his breath "You know what else I love?" He asked her breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What?" She asked him both dizzy and breathless from their kiss, her mind clouded with lust for him.

"How distracted you get when I kiss you." Killian said with a cocky smile and breathy laugh.

"What?" She asked but before she could say anything else Killian had his arms underneath her and he was quickly carrying her to the edge of the ship. "Killian!" She screamed trying to wriggle free "Hook! Don't you dare!"

Killian just flashed her a joyfully cocky grin before he threw her, rather unceremoniously into the ocean. Emma screamed when she made contact with the cool water below. When she resurfaced she saw Killian smirking at her, then quick as a whip he  
sprang onto the ships plank and dove off it after her.

Emma splashed at him as he swam closer to her predatorily, like a shark stalking its prey, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No!" She screamed gleefully splashing water in his direction and attempting to swim further from the pirate. He reached out and grabbed the belt loop of her cut off shorts with his hook (she had put them on over her bikini thinking she was  
done being in the water for the day, apparently she had been wrong.) He pulled her towards him, and she playfully resisted against his silky soft skin. Both of them Treading water with ease, Killian wound his arms around tightly around her waist and  
planted a kiss on her lips.

"Dirty pirate." Emma grumbled but the sentiment did not reach her eyes and she kissed him back.

"Aye, after our little dalliance on the beach there I was rather dirty and I thought we could use a bit of washing up before dinner." He said with a smirk as his hand traced patterns along her stomach.

"I could have just taken a shower you know." Emma told him

"Aye, Swan, but what fun would that be?" His eyebrow cocked and the wicked gleam returned to his eyes.

"Well now that we're in the water, what now?" She asked laughing and splashing at him playfully.

Killian gave her a wicked smile that matched the love and lust she saw reflected in his eyes "Oh I can think of a few things." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again. 


	10. What a Pirate Wears on His Wedding Day

_So I was thinking about how I had written in a previous one of these that Hook wasn't going to be wearing a tux for the weddingand that got me thinking. If he wasn't going to be in a tux, what would a pirate like him wear to his wedding? And then this story happened. I'm also a costume design majorand working for this show is basically a dream of mine. Everything Eduardo Castro does is complete perfection. So idk hope you enjoy this_

 **Disclaimer:** _you're joking right?_

 **Rated K**

* * *

Freshly showered and shaved Killian made his way to his cabin and closed the door quietly behind him. The wedding would start in less than an hour and his nerves were beginning to gnaw at him, butnot about getting , he knew

that he had never been more certain of anything in his life than his decision to marry Emma. Although he did still have the slightest twinge in his stomach that she may not show up, that her walls would get the best of her, but right now mostof

his nerves were do to something else entirely.

Killian moved toward the other side of his quarters where a large cabinet that functioned as a wardrobe was built into the wall. He took off his hook and used the small hidden key on its reverse side to unlock the it. He then firmly replaced his

hook and openedthe wooden doors. Inside was a very tall white box, standing upright. On it was a dry cleaners sticker with the date it had been cleaned and returned. Killian just stared at the box.

Maybe he shouldn't have waited until an hour before his wedding to look at this again. Maybe he shouldn't have avoided seeing it at all costs before he had to. Or maybe he shouldn't even have decided to wear this for his wedding atand Snow had seemed  
/rather insistent about him wearing a tux like the rest of the men, maybe Killian should have taken them up on that offer. Was it to late? If he called David right now maybe he could pick him up a tux.

Killian went for his phone and then cursed, remembering that August had taken it from him earlier that day. With a sinking feeling he also remembered that he had left a majority of his clothes - including his red vest and pirate duster – at hisand  
/Emma's home to ensure the fact that he would have to wear what was inside the damn box.

 _Bloody hell_ Killian thought _I've really buggard myself this time haven't I?_ However he knew exactly why he had purposely removed any other appropriate clothing options from his ship. It was to ensure thathe wouldn'tmake the wrong

decision and decide not to wear what was inside the box. He knew that even with his fears he would regret it if he wore something else.

Killian thought again about how he should have probably done things differently. Like how he should have just taken it to the cleaners himself instead of having Henry retrieve it from his ship and do it for him. Or how he should have opened the

box and tried it on after Henry came back with it several days later. _What if it doesn't fit?_ a small part of him whispered almost hopefully. _No_ Killian thought. He knew it would fit.

When Killian had decided to not let himself see this garment until right before the wedding, he told himself that it was so he wouldn't break down. That The situation would force him to not think about it as he was dressing and keep him in thepresent  
/moment only. However Killian knew that's not why he had waited, he had waited because was a coward, not wanting to face the pain of seeing it again until he absolutely had last time he had seen what lay inside that box he had

been the angriest he had ever been in his life up to that point. He had intended to throwthe damn thing overboard but when he saw it he broke down and cried, hot angry tears of loss and hatred. Unable to part with it and yet unable tolook at

it he had locked it away in his wardrobe, vowing never to look at it again. Years later he had had a small spark of hope that he one day may have a reason to wear it after all, but that dream was quickly destroyed with some many others

and he let hate and vengeance fill his heart, never even allowing himself to think about what was inside that box again.

But now here he was, years later, happier than he had ever been. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams and yet he was having a staring contest with a box, still somehow unable to face the pain of his past and open it. _Don't be a coward_ hethought  
/to himself. He didn't want to be a coward. That's not who he was and that's not the man Emma wanted to marry. With Emma in his thoughts Killians courage grew ever so slightly and he slowly reached forward. The box was positioned toopen much

like the wardrobe and so with the steadiest hand he could muster Killian pried the flaps open.

There standing in stark contrast to the white of the box was a garment that he refused to look at in over 200 years.

Liam's formal captains coat.

* * *

 _Killian was standing in front of the small mirror of his quarters, examining himself. He fidgeted nervously with his formal officers jacket, trying to get it to look perfect. Gods he was nervous. Tonight the king was throwing a ball in celebration of the Jewels most recent voyage and Liam was the guest of honor. The king had sent Liam and his crew on a dangerous mission to retrieve a Pegasus sail and when he had triumphantly returned home with it the king decided to throw a ball in his honor, claiming that they had just taken a huge step towards winning the war._

 _Killian had never been to a royal ball before. His brother had given him a crash course on dancing and proper etiquette earlier that day so he wouldn't embarrass himself or anyone else. Killian wasn't sure what he was more nervous about, the idea of meeting and mingling with hosts of beautiful women (something he had had very little experience with) or the idea of him somehow ruining his brothers big night. He didn't want to make an arse out of himself. He was fiercely proud of Liam's achievements and wanted to help in honoring the man he looked up to most in the world, but he had just been stationed on the Jewel. He hadn't even been a part of the mission to retrieve the Pegasus sail, so was it even right for him to be going tonight?_

 _Before Killian could contemplate bailing on the party any further he heard a swift knock on his door. "Enter." He said still fidgeting with the collar of his uniform._

 _"Ello little brother." Killian heard Liam say behind him_

 _Killian rolled his eyes "I think you mean youn-" but as he turned to face Liam he stopped. Liam - unlike the rest of the crew - wasn't wearing his dress uniform. Instead he wore a long navy blue coat that was embroidered in gold and black . The buttons were engraved with anchors and appeared to be real gold as well. The coat hung to to his knees and Underneath it Liam wore a matching waistcoat and breeches. Killian had never seen anything so extravagant in his life. Growing up on the streets and in the navy as they did, gave him little opportunity to enjoy the finer things in life. To Killian, Liam looked like he could be a royal in that attire._

 _"Bloody hell brother, where did you get that?" Killian gawked at it jealously._

 _Liam leaned forward to look into Killian's small mirror, running his fingers through his hair, appearing to try and style it. "Being captain of the finest vessel in all the realms does have its advantages little brother." He said a bit smugly as he continued to fix his hair. Killian waited for him to go on, he didn't even correct Liam's use of little brother. He noticed that Liam hadn't answered the question and he was still unsure where he had gotten the coat. Killian hoped that Liam hadn't lifted it from someone in an attempt to better fit in tonight with the upper class. He knew his brother was a man of honor and would never do such a thing, but at the same time Killian also remembered how the boy his brother had been stole both cloths and food for them whilst they were living on the streets._

 _Liam turned to him as if reading his thoughts. "No lieutenant I didn't steel it, that would be a dishonorable." He said in his formal captains voice. Killian winced, feeling guilty that he had even thought such a thing about his brother, and even more guilty that Liam had caught him._

 _"I never thought you of such bad form captain." Killian lied "but if you didn't lift it, how did you acquire such a handsome garment?" He asked curiosity burning. He knew that Liam's salary was bigger than his, but he also knew that even with his captains wages he still couldn't afford such a luxurious garment. But If his brother was able to acquire such a magnificent ensemble legally, then maybe Killian could as well. It wasn't often that Killian was jealous of his older brother. Even when the king had announced that he was throwing a ball in Liam's honor, Killian had felt nothing but pride for him, because he knew how much Liam deserved every good thing he got and so much more. However Liam's coat was the most magnificent thing Killian had ever seen and he would be lying if he said he didn't want one for himself._

 _Liam finally turned away from the mirror apparently happy with his hair "the king gifted it to me." He told his brother "I was as surprised as you are. Apparently this Pegasus sail really is the treasure of all treasures. I thought it only appropriate to wear it tonight." He said. Killian nodded, still unable to take his eyes from the beautiful attire his brother was wearing. He suddenly felt dingy in his dress blues and looked down at himself sheepishly._

 _Liam laughed and clapped him on the shoulder "don't be upset little brother." He laughed. Suddenly Liam was slipping the coat off and handing it out towards him. Killian's eyes grew wide, his brother wasn't actually letting his wear the coat the king gifted him was he?_

 _"What are you doing?" Killian asked his eyes hesitated but his hands were already snatching the coat from his brothers outstretched hands. Unable to help himself he slipped it on, it fit him quite nicely._

 _"Seeing which of the brothers Jones looks better in my new captains coat." Liam laughed as he and Killian examined himself in the mirror. Killian had to admit, he felt a surge of confidence flow threw him when he looked at his reflection. The coat was truly beautiful and it made him look quite dashing. "Hmm, I was right, it does look quite better on me." Liam jested "sorry little brother I'll have that back now." He said in a slightly more commanding voice, as if already feeling Killian reluctance to take it off._

 _"I'm assuming that there's nothing I could do for you in exchange for the opportunity to keep wearing this?" Killian ventured as he slowly removed the heavy coat from his body._

 _"You may have it when I'm good and dead brother." Liam laughed as he slipped the beautiful garment back onto his broad shoulders. Killian's face instantly fell at Liam's words. He didn't like to think about his brother dying, not even as a joke. Killian didn't know what he would do without Liam._

 _After checking himself once again in the mirror Liam turned and noticed his brothers fallen face. Misreading the the cause behind it Liam draped one of his arms around Killian's shoulders "Alright little brother how about this, If you ever meet a lass and decide to marry, I'll let you wear this on your wedding day." Liam said shaking his brother a little, hoping to get a smile out of him. It worked. Killian smiled and blushed a little at the idea. Liam laughed harder at his brothers reddened face and releaser him. He went back to adjusting the collar in the mirror. When he was done he turned to Killian and said "But until that day, this coat is MINE and I don't want to see you wearing it!" He warned sarcastically in his commanding officers voice._

 _"Aye, aye captain." Killian grinned saluting his brother._

* * *

A loud scrape on the deck above brought Killian out of his retrieve, he hadn't realized just how long he had been standing there staring at Liams captains coat. People were obviously arriving, the wedding would start any minute and he needed tobe

ready.

With somewhat shaky hands Killian reached forward and removed the garments from its hanger. Killian had kept his promise to Liam. He had never once put on the coat or waistcoat after that night on the ship all those years ago. It almost felt wrongto  
/do so now but Killian pushed onward, knowing that this truly was the right time to wear it. He was getting married after all.

After Liam's death, just looking at the damned garment was too painful for Killian, let alone wearing the bloody thing, especially after Killian had promised his brother he would only wear it in the event of his marriage. So he had locked it away.  
/He didn't ever really believe he was going to wear it but at the same time it was Liam's and Killian just couldn't part with it. After meeting Milah, Killian had thought briefly that maybe they would someday have the opportunity to wedand

if they did, he wanted to wear his brothers coat and vest, as Liam had promised him. It would be a fitting tribute to the man that should be at his side for such an occasion. But when Milah died it only added another layer of pain to the coat

Killian had once been so eager to wear as his own, and he had refused to look at it since.

But now…now was finally the time for Killian to wear it. He had finished dressing himself In his usual black leather pants and black v neck (he was still a pirate after all) prior to opening the box. He removed his hook and set it carefully on

his desk. He slowly slipped on the vest and coat over his body. Over the years he had grown accustomed to dressing with his hook still in place but this was different, he didn't want to risk ruining the garment now that he had finally gotten

the courage to put it on. It fit perfectly like he had known it would. He was roughly the same size as Liam had been when he had worn it to the ball all those centuries ago.

Killian reached down,tracing the embroidery softly with his fingers. He didn't know how, but the coat still looked just as magnificent as the first time he had layed eyes on it. He could find no traces of it weathering or falling apart.

 _Must have been all that time in Neverland_ he thought almost idly to himself.

Killian slowly stepped forward to look at himself in the mirror. For a long moment all he could see was his past self. Afresh face and straight laced nervous young lieutenant, trying onhis brothers gifted coat. Liam's arm wrapped around

his shoulders, smiling at him with pride. Killian blinked back tears and the image faded. He saw himself reflected back at him. The devilishly handsome rapscallion of a pirate that he had become. It was unnerving to think of just how different

/he was from the last time he had worn this coat. Yes, Emma had brought out the man he wanted to be, the man of honor, but that doesn't mean he was the same man he had been back then. He didn't know if there was even a trace of that man left

anymore. Over 200 years is bound to change anyone whether their experiences were good or bad, and he had suffered through several lifetimes of bad ones.

Killian reached for his hook, clicking it into place. Seeing it there just seemed to further cement just how much he had changed in all these years. He didn't know if there was even a trace of the young lieutenant left inside him. However as he

continued to looked into the mirror at his own reflection, Killian knew that there was still one thing about him that had remained the same after all these years: his love and loyalty to Liam. Yes, that love had caused him great pain and left

a bitter taste in his mouth but it was still there, burning as brightly as ever. This sudden realization that he still had a part of the man he had been made Killian feel oddly better. His own reflection no longer looked like a stranger wearinghis  
/brothers coat undeservingly. It looked like him. The man he was and the man he had been.

Killian adjusted himself in the mirror. Making sure his appearance was perfect. Thinking of his brothers joke about how Liam looked better in the coat than Killian had. He wouldn't have been able to say that now. Killian had never been humble

about his good looks and right now was no exception. He looked as handsome and dashing as ever. His strange combination of pirate leather and refined formal wear seemed to go together quite nicely. He smirked as he gave himself a final onceover

in the mirror "Who looks better now brother?"


	11. The Perfect Dress For All

_As I've mentioned before I'm a costume design major and am obsessed with the amazing work Eduardo Castro does for OUAT. After I wrote what Killian was wearing I had an urge to write some short sweet fics about the girls and their dresses as 'sa bit different from some of my others in this 'Reginasstory inparticular diverges a lot from what I have written previously butI still felt that they belonged here so I hope you just go with it as I did. The biggest change is that Robin is alive in this one because I wanted Regina to see his reaction. Anyway hope you enjoy_

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _yeah no_

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

"Regina, David will be here any minute to take me to the ship and you should really get over to Emma's soon, so whatever it is that you wanted to show me, you best make it fast." Regina heard Robin say through the closed bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute, I promise it'll be worth the wait!" She called back.

"Seeing you is always worth the wait mi'lady, but why now in particular?" Regina didn't reply but she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face at his comment. She really did love her thief and even though there were times thatshe still  
didn't understand how he could love her, she had decided to stop worrying about it and just enjoy their time together.

Regina stood in front of the huge mirror in her bedroom, idly admiring her own reflection for another minute. She was never one for humility but even if she had been there was no doubt in her mind of how fantastic she looked.

When the conversation of what Regina and Snow would wear for Emma's wedding hadcome up, Snow had wanted them to wear matching dresses, saying that it had something to do with this realms ridiculous wedding traditions. Of course Regina had outrightrefused.  
The only person who dressed her was her and there was no way in this realm or any other that Regina would willingly wear anything that Snow White picked out. Not that Regina hated Snow anymore but she did stillhate the woman's senseof style.  
A small shudder still went through her whenever Regina thought of that ridiculous bird painting Snow had hung in Regina's office during the woman'sbrief term as mayor.

After a heated argument (that luckily ended before things got messy) the two women had settled on a compromise. Each of them could pick their own attire as long as it followed some basic guidelines. First it couldn't be the same color as Emma's gown (pinkblush)  
nor could it be white, (something Regina easily agreed to, when had she ever worn either of those colors in her life? Her wedding day to Leopold was the only instance that came to mind.) but when Snow had also insisted that the dress couldn'tbe  
black Regina had grimaced, black was her color after all, but she reluctantly agreed. Snow's second demand was that the dress needed to be a shorter dress (not a full length gown) of this realm, as to not break Emma's rule of 'going over the top'something  
that Regina understood even if she didn't like it (she had already been picturing which one of her Evil Queen gowns she had wanted to wear.) The last request of Snow's had been the hardest for Regina to accept. Snow had demanded that thedresses  
be lace (she claimed that both of them wearing lace would create a common thread between them as a wedding party or something...) Regina had scoffed at that, she didn't wear lace. She wore leather, velvet, fur, satin and silk. Fabrics of statusand  
luxury, but not lace. She wasn't some delicate little flower, she was a powerful queen. However when Snow showed her some pictures of what this realm called 'bridesmaid dresses' all of them in some horrid shade of pastel andallfeaturingridiculousbows  
and ruffles Regina ruefully agreed to all of Snows requests.

Regina looked over herself in the mirror, at the time she hadn't thought she'd be able to find something that fit all of Snows rules that Regina could stomach to wear. Storybrooke had been a total bust in the shopping department so when Snow had mentioneda  
trip to New York to get materials for Emma's wedding gown (which was being hand crafted by the royal seamstresses who were all apparently in Storybrooke) Regina had tagged along hoping that New York would have a better selection of formal attire  
/than she had been able to find in Storybrooke. When she had mentioned her dilemma to the savior, Emma had just smiled and taken her and Snow to a ginormous store, where in every direction Regina had looked there seemed to be dresses. The three womanhad  
browsed the racks for only fifteen minutes before Emma had come over to her holding a purple lacy dress in her hands.

"Regina, what do you think?" She had asked holding the dress out to her. Regina took it and held it against her looking into the mirror. She instantly fell in love. It wasn't a dress she would have picked for herself but, when you know you know.

It was deep purple and covered in a sheer lace. Underneath was visible boning and detailing that continued down the dress in a darker shade of purple. It cut off just above her knees, and would show off her legs, something Regina thought may be a  
/nice change of pace from her usual. The neckline was as low as many of her Evil Queen gowns and the lace sleeves cut off at her elbow, keeping a delicate balance in the amount of skin that would show. The cut of the dress would do wonders to showoff  
her curves and even though it was lace, the dress had a harder, sort of edginess to it that Regina loved. The dress was just, well, her.

"Wow," Snow had breathed once Regina came out of the dressing room (sadly no magic to just poof the damn thing on) "Regina you look..." apparently words were failing the bandit queen as she stared at Regina in the dress.

"Sexy as hell." Emma finished for her mother. Regina resisted the urge to smile at the compliment. "You're getting that." Emma said to her.

"I wouldn't want to outshine you on your big day Miss Swan." Regina said as she examined her reflection. She fluffed her hair a bit, trying to look nonchalant and that she didn't really care. But as she gazed into the mirror she realized that

she did in fact look - as Emma had so eloquently put it - 'sexy as hell'.

"You won't" Emma said "maybe seeing you in that is just the motivation I needed to amp up my own game." She said laughing a little at her self "Plus Robin will love it." She smirked.

Regina inspected herself once more in the mirror of her bedroom, making sure everything was to her liking. She looked great, her olive skin shown, the purple of the dress accenting it perfectly. Her dark hair bounced at her shoulders in curls and hermakeup  
was flawless (as usual). She wore black tall black heels (because she had to have some black or she wouldn't feel like herself) and Snow would just have to deal with that. She had on simple diamond stud earrings and around her neck was thedelicate  
arrow pendent that Robin had given her that she never took off. The look was different for her but at the same time it was still very much Regina. However Robin had never seen her in something like this and she was still worried about hisreaction.  
Would his eyes pop out of his head or would he prefer her in her usual style? _Moment of truth_ she thought to herself.

"Ok," she called out "I'm ready." Regina walked over to the door and opened it seeing her thief was standing at the top of the landing waiting patiently for her, looking spectacular in his own well fitted tux. She struck a sexypose "what do you  
think?" She purred seductively. To Regina's delight Robins eyes did in deed pop out of his head, more so than she had ever seen before. He looked at her dumbstruck, his words obviously failing him. He slowly made his waytowards her his eyes  
still raking her body, and placed his hands on her waist. He slowly moved them down to her hips and up again his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Mi'lady, you are in great danger of outshining the princess at her own wedding." He told her his eyes shining brightly.

Regina smiled "Well, ruining the Charming family's nuptials is kinda my thing." She teased sarcastically. Robin laughed, his hands roaming over her backside and she felt him squeeze it ever so slightly. He was obviously aroused by her appearance

and Regina couldn't help but feel just as turned on by seeing him in his dashing black suit. He kissed her heatedly and Regina kissed him back, her tongue seeking his as they battled each other for dominance. Only pulling away when they hearda  
truck pull up outside.

"That'll be David." Robin said a bit woefully, stepping away from her.

Regina grabbed his tie "Uncharming can wait. Your queen needs to see you in her chambers immediately." She teased pulling him towards her.

Robins eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas "do we have time?" He asked excitedly. Regina knew the answer was probably a resounding No considering David was already here but she didn't care.

"Well have to make it a quickie." She half smirked half smiled at him as she yanked him into herbedroom, Robin slammingthe door behind them.

* * *

 _ **Snow**_

Snow huffed, slightly exasperated. She wouldn't have made all those rules about what her and Regina could wear to Emma's wedding if she would have known it was gong to be this difficult to find something. She began going through the racks at Storybrookesonly  
dress shop _Modern Fashions_ for the third time, even though she already knew that there wasn't anything there. Snow silently cursed herselffor putting herself in this predicament. She had been so wrapped up in all the other preparations  
/for Emma's wedding that she had totally forgotten about needing to find a dress of her own. Now with the wedding a week away and with the whole town being invited,the store was pretty bare. As she perused the racks of dresses again Snow idlythought  
about having the royal dress makers whip something up for her, they always seemed to know exactly what she liked. She was momentarily brightened by that thought before she remembered that they were all hard at work finishing Emma's gown andSnow  
didn't want to impede on their work any further. They had already done so much for her. Not only were they making Emma's gown but they were also handcrafting many beautifully embroidered napkins and tablecloths to be used at the Reception. Snowcouldn't  
add another thing onto their already full plates, that would be selfish.

Snow let out a deep sigh. Again she wished that she had looked harder for a dress for herself when she, Emma and Regina had been in New York, but she had been on a quest to find Regina's perfect dress, not hers. She also hadn't thought that that day wasgoing  
to be the only chance to go shopping for a dress for herself. But planning a wedding and raising an infant really don't leave much room for dress shopping, even if she had remembered in time.

Snow sighed again and began pulling every dress from the rack that looked like it would fit her, regardless if she liked it or not. With her arms full of dresses she walked to the dressing room. She was about to try on the first dress (a tight redthingwith  
a low cut, not at all her style) when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that it was Charming. Panic washed through her. He knew that this was her one and only time to go dress shopping before the wedding. He had told her that he wouldwatch  
Neal for the day and only interrupt her if there was an emergency. She quickly answered the call "Charming what is it? What's wrong? Are you and Neal ok?" She asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine, but I think Neal is sick, I really think you should come home." Charming said to her "We may need to take him to see Whale." He added.

"I'll be home in five minutes. I love you." Snow said, she heard Davids 'I love you too' but she was already pulling the phone away from her ear and ending the call. She needed to get home to her family. She quickly dressed and hurried out of

the dressing room. Originally she had made a vow that she would not return home today without a dress, however she hadn't expected Neal to get sick and her family's health came first. "Im sorry" she said to the girl at the register "Ihave a  
family emergency, I left a bunch of things in the dressing room.I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I have to go, please forgive my rudeness." She said to the girl as she tugged on her sweater.

"No problem your majesty. I just hope everything is all right." The girl said with a sweet smile that Snow returned

"Thank you for understanding." She said as she hurried out the door and down the street to the loft. She had barely been out for half an hour, how had Neal gotten a sick so quickly? Had he had been sick this morning before she left? Hadshe been  
too distracted to notice? Was she a terrible mother?

Snow hurried up the steps and opened the door to see David standing in the kitchen, leaving against the counter, smiling at her as if he didn't have a care in the world. "How is he? Did you take his temperature? Is he running a fever?" Snowasked  
her husband as she hurried over to Neals crib, when he wasn't there she hurried to the living room to check his play pen but David stopped her in her tracks.

"Neal's fine he's not even agreed to take him for a little while." David said. Snow looked up at him in surprise and saw that he had playful smile on his face. "He's not really sick I made that up so you would come home."

"David!" Snow scolded half frustrated by his ruse, half happy that her son wasn't actually ill and she hadn't noticed. She wasn't a terrible mother after all.

David smiled impishly "sorry to worry you sweetheart but I needed to get you home before you bought anything."

"But why?" Snow asked

"Because of that." David said, turning her around towards the couch. On it sat a huge white box with, a blue ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow.

"David…" Snow said slowly as she walked over to the box "what did you do?"

Charming just smiled at her "open it and see." He said. Snow pulled on the blue ribbon and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was a soft baby blue. The under layer appeared to be silk and it was covered in a matching

blue lace. The top was see through sheer lace with a boat neck and capped sleeves. The bow that had been wrapped around the box was obviously a sash for the dresses waist and it sat above a full, flowy skirt. The dress seemed to shine ever so slightlyand  
on closer examination Snow saw that the lace had delicate bead work in the same blue adorning it.

"Oh Charming" Snow said looking up at her husband "it's perfect, Thank you. But how?"

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Her husband said, his smile mockingly secretive "should we see if it fits?" Snow nodded and immediately went to their bedroom to try it on. It fit like a glove. The silk and lace feltlike heaven against her  
skin and the skirt swished beautifully at her calves. It wasn't quite floor length and yet it wasn't short either, it was perfect. It reminded her of some of her princess gowns while still not being a full blown ball she examined herself  
in the mirror she saw how wonderfully the dress really did fit her, almost like it was made for her…

"Charming, where did you get this?" She asked suspiciously making her way from their bedroom.

David was beaming as he looked her over, obviously liking what he saw "Well I know how busy you've been with everything else and I wanted to make sure you had your own perfect dress for our daughters wedding. You deserve to look like the beautifulqueen  
that you are and I knew that you weren't going to find something fitting of your stature in Storybrooke." He said almost snorting at that last part "So I paid the royal dress makers a visit." He looked more unabashed bywhat he had done than  
Snow thought he should. She loved the dress, but she hated to think that it burdened the seamstresses alreadyheavy load.

David continued "I know you Snow, you are too kind hearted to ask for something you want when it may be even the slightest bit inconvenient for others. Your pure heart is one of the many reasons I love you. However, I had no such qualms

about asking our subjects to make their queena gown she would it turned out that they were more than happy to do it as well, they even told me how much they missed dressing you." He smiled at her.

Snow smiled back his words easing her fret over him inconveniencing others. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." She said again.

"This may be Emma's wedding but you deserve to be just as happy and beautiful as she." He said to her tenderly and kissed her again. When they finally pulled apart he began to lead her to the center of the loft.

"What are you doing?" Snow giggled as David pushed the button on their old stereo. Snow hadn't noticed when she had come home but it was sitting out on their kitchen table. Soft music filled the room and David pulled her close. He settled oneof  
his hands at her waist and took the other in his hand.

"Shall we see how well this dress moves?" He asked as he slowly began to guid her in a familiar waltz. Snow smiled and let her true love guide her around the room. Her bare feet padding gracefully against the wood floor. There was once a timewhere  
she would have dreaded dancing with David without shoes, sure that he would step on her toes but those days were long gone. Her husband was now just as fluid in his movements as she was. He gracefully spun her away from him and she caught hiseyes  
linger on the section of her bare legs that the spin had exposed.

"Eyes up here Charming, we already have one baby." She teased as he pulled her close to him again.

He smiled at her, the slightest bit of mischief in his eyes "Would you like to practice making another?" He asked felt her cheeks flush, his words reminding her of a secret desire she'd been having in recent months,one that she hadn't told him about  
yet. She looked up into his eyes

"Maybe we shouldn't justpractice." She hinted. Charming beamed at her words.

"Another? You sure?" He asked excitedly. Snow just nodded an equally excited smile on her face. She hadn't been sure if David would want another child but she did. They were young and even though they had plenty of time she wanted to give Neala  
brother or sister closer to their own age. Someone that they could grow up with, so that they would always have a friend. Her and her husbands lives as single children had been nice but she knew that it could be lonely existence at times and althoughNeal  
wasn'tactually an only child Emma was a full grown woman already. Snow wanted Neal to be a big brother.

David lifted his wife into the air and spun her around gleefully. He began walking them to their bed, without letting her down. Snow laughed and slapped his shoulders playfully "Charming! What are you doing? Put me down!" She laughed

David laughed "Sorry Snow, but if were going to have another child before Neal's 28 than we should really get to work."

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

"uhg" Emma said exasperatedly as she threw aside her bridal catalog. Even though Snow had taken on just about every other aspect of the wedding Emma still needed to find her own dress. She was going to just magic herself a dress the day of,not really  
caring about this sort of thing, but her mother had insisted on having the royal dress makers (who were apparently in Storybrooke of course) make Emma's dress just like they had made Snows and even Reginas wedding gowns. All Emma had todo was  
tell them what she wanted, which was proving to be easier said than done. Snow had offered to design Emma's dress for her but Emma had quickly shut that idea down, knowing her mothers fondness for frilly ball gowns. But now as Emma sat hereon  
the couch going through yet another wedding dress magazine (who knew there were so many?) she almost wished that she had just let her mother do this as well.

Even though the wedding was still a few months off Emma knew that she neededto make a decision about he dress soonso that it wouldbe ready in time. Withanother huff Emma threw the magazine across the room, nearly missing Killian's  
/head as he came through their front door.

"Something the matter Swan?" He asked, smirking at her obvious annoyance as he seated himself next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing, just this stupid wedding." Emma grumbled as she picked up another bridal catalog.

Killian reached to her face, turning it to meet his gaze."Love if it's alright with you I would much appreciate if you wouldn't call the day I get to make you mine forever 'stupid'." Killian said his eyes burning with intensity but his

expression kind and loving.

"Right sorry, that's not what I meant." Emma dropped the magazine back on the coffee table and leanedinto her pirate, his presence comforting her. "It's just this whole wedding dress thing. It's litterly the onething I have to decide about  
for my entire wedding and I can't even seem to do that." She admitted

Killian cocked an eyebrow and looked at her "what's your dilemma Swan?"

"I don't know I'm just not one for this stuff. I guess I never really thought I'd have the opportunity to even wear one." She said as Killianheld her closer and kissed her temple.

An idea suddenly crossed Emma's mind. "What would you want me to wear?" She asked him. He had great taste and the few times that she had dressed up for him he had seemed to throughly enjoy it so he had to have some sort of fantasy about

what her wedding dress should be. Unlike Emma herself, who kept seeing nothing but gaudy dresses from the 80s every time she closed her eyes.

Killian chuckled "you do know I'm a man Swan." He reminded her, Emma just rolled her eyes and turned towards him.

"I'm serious. Living in the Enchanted Forest you have more experience than I do with seeing formal dresses, plus you're the one who's going be looking at it all night, not me." She chided him "so seriously what do you want?"

"I really don't know Swan, I've hardly been able to take my eyes off you since the moment we met, no matter what you were wearing." He said.

Emma just rolled her eyes again, that was such a Killian thing for him to say. He was no help. She huffed and moved to get up off the couch but Killian pulled her back, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist and holding her close to his chest. He pressedhis  
lips to the side of her jaw "however, there are a few garments of yours that have made a lasting impression." He whispered roughly into her ear. He slowly began kissing down her neck and acrossher shoulder,moving her topaside with his  
long fingers.

"Like what?" Emma asked trying to keep her breathing level as his mouth continued to move up and down her skin.

"Like that little black thing you wore for me the other night." He said smirking at her before he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck.

"I'm not walking down the isle in lingerie, Hook." Emma replied trying and failing at sounding annoyed.

"But you should, you'd look bloody gorgeous love." He said kissing her neck again. But then he stopped and looked into her eyes. "Although" he started "now that I think about it, I'm not sure I'd like anyone other than me to see

you like that." He said apprehensively.

"Especially my father." Emma agreed with a nod.

"Aye." Was all Killian could manage before he dropped his lips to her collarbone which he had just pulled at her top to expose. Emma took a deep breath trying to calm the want that rushed through her body at his touches.

"You know, if you help me with this I might wear that black thing for you again." She teased. That seemed to get his attention his head snapped up and he looked at her a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well in that case I was quite partial to your bar wench ensemble." He smirked

Emma laughed, she should have known that dress would be one of his top fantasies, but there was no way she was getting married in that. It was too uncomfortable for one. Also seeing the hunger in her Pirates eyes when he mentioned it made her believe  
/that he may not be able to control himself if she were to wear it again. So the bar wench dress was a definite no as far as a wedding dress went. "Anything else?" She asked.

"The red leather jacket." He winked at her and he flicked his tongueover his lips seductivelybeforegoing back to kissing his favorite spot on her neck. Again Emma laughed. This time she knew for a fact that he was just going down  
/his list of sexual fantasies. Hehad always said he wanted to take her in nothing but her red leather, but once again that information it wasn't exactly helpful at this moment.

"How about this" Emma said as she began stroking her hand up and down his thigh, each time bringing her fingers closer and closer to his hardening length "you help me with this and I'll wear whatever you want for our honeymoon.

Including the bar wench dress, the red leather jacket, that black thing, or even..." she leaned into him her lips brushing his ear "nothing at all." She whispered seductively palming himever so slightly throughhis jeans.

"Bloody hell woman your going to be the end of me I swear it." Killian said before he lunged and crushed his lips to hers. Emma kissed him back hungrily with the same fevor and theyhalf fell backwards onto the couch, Killian ontop of her,  
his hand tangled in her hair, his hook pulling her closer to him. He ground his length against her core, Emma still feeling him through their layers of clothing. Emma clutched at his strong arms feeling the muscles flex.

They made out like frisky teenagers for a bit but Eventually Killian pulled back to allow them time to catch their breath. His forehead rested on hers as he panted for air. "Pink." He breathed out.

"What?" Emma asked having no idea what he was referring to, she could barely remember her own name let alone whatever conversion they had been having.

"Your dress, I would love pink." He said still breathing heavily. He pulled back from her and smiled tenderly "like the one you wore on our first date."

Emma let out a breathy laugh remembering the exact dress he was speaking of "I didn't know that dress had made such an impression on you. I would have thought you'd want to forget that entire night due to your hand and all the trouble it started."

Killian pulled her back to a sitting position his eyes burning into hers "Emma" he finally said "that was one of the greatest nights of my very long life. I remember every detail and wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"Why?" Emma asked "I mean sure don't get me wrong it was a great date but we've had plenty others that were just as nice and that didn't involve cursed hands, snow queens and a drunken Will Scarlet." She joked.

"Emma," Killian said again ashe lifted his hand to cradle her face, Emma leaned into it instinctively. "That was the first time you gave me a real chance. I had spent so long having you push me away, even after everything we'd shared."

Emma winced at his words feeling guilty once again of how she had kept Killian at arms length for such a long time. Her brow furrowed but Killian leaned forward and kissed it away. "Don't feel guilty love, like I said I wouldn't change any of

it. But that night was when you finally let me in. Everything I had ever wanted was no longer just a far off dream but a reality that I could grasp hold of. Everything we have, all of this," Killian gestured around the room of their house "goes  
/back to that night." Killian said softly meeting her gaze once again.

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Emma admitted. He was right. Their life together all really started that night when she had finally allowed herself to let him into her life as more than just a makeoutfriend, after that they were practically  
/inseparable.

Emma realized that for him that pink dress wasn't just a pretty dress that she had worn buta symbol of hope, love, and a future with her. She smiled at him lovingly and leaned forward for another tender kiss. If shecould make him happy by  
/doing something as simple as wearing a pink wedding dress as a way to remind him of those feelings than that's exactly whatshe would do.

Killian kissed her back eagerly. It started soft and slow but it soon began to build. He kissed her deeply and pulled her tightly to his chest. Emmacould feel his love for her down to her very toes. She finally had to pull away gasping for

air. Killian rested his forehead against hers but kept her face cupped in his hand.

"So pink?" She finally managed to breathe out.

"Aye, pink." Killian said before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
